Flores para Narcissa
by Miss Mantequilla
Summary: Primero se queda atrapada y desarmada en Malfoy Hall. Después la propia Narcissa Black la libera de las mazmorras de la imponente mansión. Más tarde se entera de que existe otra profecía que la involucra a ella y al repelente Draco Malfoy. Y para colmo, en medio de esta estúpida guerra, descubre que el muy idiota no es tan repelente como ella creía. Genial. Simplemente genial.
1. Prólogo

Harry Potter es de **Jotaká.**

**Flores para Narcissa. **

**Prólogo.**

Se agarra muy fuerte a Harry. Su brazo todavía sangra y tiene la cara mojada de sus lágrimas. Espera sentir el familiar tirón en el ombligo en el momento en el que se aparezcan fuera de éste horrible lugar, pero en vez de eso siente que es empujada, o tirada, y simplemente cae al suelo.

–Hermione! – le da tiempo a escuchar - ¡Herms!

Abre los ojos y se levanta lo más rápido que puede, pero es demasiado tarde. Los ve desaparecer delante de sus ojos. El duende, Harry, Ronald y Dobby. La daga.

–¿Qué mierda…?

Una risa histérica corta su frase. De repente se da cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. De la alarma en la voz de Harry. De la maldición de Ron que no ha alcanzado a oír porque la ha dicho justo cuando un remolino los tragaba.

Está en Malfoy Hall. Sola.

_Horror._

Siente que es agarrada por los brazos y arrastrada por el suelo. Trata de liberarse, pero Bellatrix clava sus uñas en su carne, arrancándole gemidos.

–No tenemos a Potter – parece escupir el nombre – pero tenemos a la sangre sucia. Seguro que el Lord me deja jugar un rato contigo hasta volverte completamente loca.

Hermione empieza a sopesar sus posibilidades aunque sabe que no tiene ninguna. El Lord ya ha sido llamado, y ella va a ser el juguete de la loca de Bellatrix y/o unos cuantos mortífagos (no tan) locos.

Huir no entra en sus planes de suicida, así que se queda sentada ahí, en un rincón del salón, escuchando los gritos de entusiasmo de Bellatrix. Se fija en el matrimonio Malfoy. Lucius aprieta la empuñadura de su bastón, le tiemblan las manos. No está afeitado y parece que le faltan muchas horas de sueño. Narcissa ha perdido su expresión de soberbia y luce más tranquila y pequeña que la última vez que la vio. Su vestido parece ser demasiado grande para ella. Aprieta el hombro de su marido. Parece ser la única que logra mantener la cabeza bien alta.

Hermione se siente confundida y avergonzada al mismo tiempo por estar viendo un momento tan íntimo entre ellos, pues a pesar de lo rígida que es su postura, es evidente que comparten algo.

Tiene ganas de arrancarse los ojos.

**ººº**

Resulta que, como soy una tonta del pompis, me ha dado por publicar una nueva historia cuando estoy de exámenes *aplauso* *ovación*

Esta historia se me ocurrió cuando iba a mediados de _Self Harm_, y la empecé a escribir poco tiempo antes del final de ese primer fic. Está basado en el último libro pero, como veréis, con ciertos cambios en ciertas partes.

Evidentemente, esto va a ser un _Dramione_. Un Dramione que voy a intentar mantener muy poco OOC, porque pretendo hacerlo tan crudo y tan real que todas (_incluída yo_) vamos a llorar sangre con esta historia ***corazóncorazóncorazóncorazón***

¿Qué más? Ah, sí. Ya he escrito dos capítulos y medio. No sé si podré actualizar semanalmente, por ahora no, desde luego, porque los exámenes y la UGR me van a dar mucho sida, aunque puede que encuentre tiempo para publicar el primer capítulo la semana que viene, por si a alguien de verdad le interesa esta historia *coffcoff**DAL**coff*

He estado desde Noviembre tomándome un respiro, después de terminar _Self Harm_, y me alegra infinitamente volver a las andadas con un longfic. Espero que disfrutéis con la historia tanto como yo estoy disfrutando escribirla.

Ya sabéis: opiniones, reviews, críticas (constructivas, pls), todo eso y más siempre será bienvenido.

See ya, luvs!

Mantequilla.

P.D: ¿El título? Ya lo iréis entendiendo :3


	2. Uno

Harry Potter sigue siendo de **Jotakáerre.**

**Flores para Narcissa.**

**Uno.**

No se ha dado cuenta de que Draco Malfoy está ausente hasta ahora. Dado que son las vacaciones de Pascua él debería estar en Malfoy Hall, junto con su familia. Pero no está. Y eso la inquieta, de cierta forma.

Encerrada en una celda húmeda y gris, contar las gotas que caen del techo es su única distracción. No sabe cuánto tiempo lleva ahí encerrada, pero teme el momento en el que venga a buscarla. Tiembla de frío e impotencia. Desarmada y desvalida se siente terriblemente estúpida.

Aún no se explica en qué momento y por qué razón se ha quedado en Malfoy Hall. Ella debería estar ahora con Harry y Ron, buscando pistas o lo que quiera que tengan que hacer. Pero está encerrada y ellos deben de estar histéricos. Por razones de seguridad sabe que no van a tratar de ir a buscarla hasta que pase un tiempo, así que sólo le queda esperar, por mucho que esa opción le de ganas de tirarse de los pelos.

De repente escucha pasos fuera. Se acercan. Se arrastra hacia el fondo de la celda, que tampoco es que sea muy grande.

–Hermione. Granger. La mejor amiga de Harry. Potter.

La voz es silibante. Ella se estremece. Puede verlos en la oscuridad. Los ojos rojos que la miran fijamente. Buscan dentro de ella. Ella no es buena en Oclumancia. Le cuesta cerrar su mente y teme que el Lord decida entrar en su mente y descubrirlo todo. Si lo hace...

Decide levantarse, a pesar de que le tiemblan las piernas de miedo, y desafiarle con la mirada, a pesar de estar aterrorizada.

Él se ríe, despacio, y se acerca un poco más a los barrotes que la tienen cautiva. La mira entre serio, divertido y asqueado. Y ella no puede evitar preguntarse cuánto va a tardar en matarla.

–He tenido una larga charla con mi querida Bellatrix, señorita Granger. Me ha comentado que a pesar de haberla torturado a base de cruciatus y con un arma muggle, se ha resistido usted como una fiera leona.

Hermione hincha el pecho, llena de orgullo y sonríe de lado.

–Ya ve que ni métodos mágicos ni métodos muggles pueden hacerme hablar.

Un siseo se escucha de repente. Hermione ve, entre horrorizada y asqueada, el cuerpo gigantesco y frío de una serpiente que se arrastra suave pero rápidamente por el suelo. El enorme reptil se enreda en la pierna del Lord y se arrastra hacia arriba hasta reposar su cabeza en el hombro de su amo.

–¿Qué dices, Nagini? - se escucha un siseo más potente y el Lord sonríe - Nagini se pregunta si la soledad, el frío y el hambre van a hacerte hablar. Sugiere que deberíamos comprobarlo. ¿Qué te parece Lucius?

Por primera vez Hermione mira un poco más atrás y adivina la figura encorvada del patriarca Malfoy. Éste titubea un poco y finalmente suelta un "Como desee usted, mi Lord" que más parece una súplica por terminar con éste momento.

–Veamos cuánto tarda una sangresucia en morir de hambre.

Y sin más se marcha. Sin hechizos. Ni amenazas. Nada. Hermione vuelve a quedarse sumida en el silencio, el frío y la oscuridad. No sabe si alegrarse o echarse a llorar. Lo único que quiere es despertar de ésta pesadilla.

**ººº**

Narcissa es una mujer inteligente. Sabe lo que quiere y lo que no. Sabe lo que está dispuesta a hacer y lo que no. Ha vivido bajo el yugo de un sistema clasicista, por eso sabe lo que los prejuicios pueden llegar a hacerle a las personas. A los inocentes.

Hace dos semanas una preciosa lechuza parda apareció en el afeizar de su ventana, mientras leía un libro. Era una carta de Severus que le informaba, con frases cortas y llenas de simpleza, que su hijo ha desaparecido.

_Desaparecido_.

No se le ha visto en días. No se sabe cómo ha salido del colegio. Es evidente que no es cosa del Lord, porque sino habrían sido informados. No. Draco, su hijo, su niño, simplemente ha huido. Ha desertado. No ha dado noticias, no se ha puesto en contacto. No ha avisado a nadie. Ha seguido con su plan.

Ella no puede ir en su búsqueda, no ahora. Pero sabe quién _sí_ puede.

Camina por Malfoy Hall en la oscuridad que le proporciona la noche. No necesita ninguna luz. Lleva años viviendo en ésta mansión, la conoce mejor que la palma de su mano. Desciende los escalones y recorre los pasillos de la planta baja elegantemente. Fuera, la noche es tranquila. No llueve. No hay si quiera un poco de viento. Todo se mantiene quieto y silencioso. Sus pasos son rápidos y suaves y a penas se escuchan sobre el suelo de marmol que la conduce hacia las mazmorras del sótano.

La puerta desvenzijada cruje levemente cuando la empuja. Puede oler la humedad, el frío. Siente que la azotan en la cara, pero nada la hace retroceder. Sostiene en su mano su varita con firmeza. Su pulso no tiembla a pesar de lo que está a punto de hacer.

Hermione Granger está sentada en el suelo, con los ojos cerrados. Canta una canción tranquila. Parece serena, o más bien resignada.

–Hermione Granger.

La sangresucia abre y alza los ojos hacia ella. Se observan, se miden. Dos mujeres orgullosas cuyos ojos chocan en la oscuridad.

–He venido a liberarte.

Hermione abre mucho los ojos y la boca. Parece que va a tragarse toda la mansión de un sólo bocado. Sin más, pese a la enorme sorpresa de la Griffindor, Narcissa apunta la cerradura de la celda y usando un hechizo no verbal, la abre. Escuchan el sonido del metal oxidado gemir mientras la puerta deja paso a la libertad.

–¿Qué...?

–No tenemos tiempo. Ven.

Narcissa coge la mano de Hermione. Se aferra a esa pequeña y huesuda muñeca como a su último aliento. Tira de la joven escaleras arriba y luego hacia la entrada de la mansión. Franquean las puertas gigantescas de roble y corren hacia la oscuridad del exterior. A su al rededor Hermione sólo vislumbra formas borrosas. Huele el singular aroma de las flores blancas, los lirios.

De repente giran un recodo y se encuentran rodeadas de enormes arbustos. Siguen corriendo, ocultas por la vegetación y de repente Hermione se pregunta qué está ocurriendo, pero teme quedarse atrás, así que se deja guiar, confusa y asustada.

Narcissa, pese a su edad, es una mujer ágil que corre a una velocidad considerable. Hermione se pregunta de repente si es de esas mujeres de cierta edad que hacen mucho deporte para mantenerse en forma pese a los años y se imagina a la mujer rubia vestida con medias y una camiseta practicando aerobic. La imagen es tan ridículamente grotesca que no puede ni reírse.

–Escúchame bien.

Los ojos de Narcissa son azules. Azul cielo, podría decir, pero la falta de luz no le deja apreciarlos del todo bien. Sólo ve angustia, dolor y prisa en sus pupilas.

–Tienes que irte - saca de detrás de un enorme rosal una capa de color negro y una mochila - Aquí tienes comida para dos días y un mapa, el lugar al que has de ir está señalado.

–¿Qué está ocurriendo? ¿Cuál es ese lugar? ¿Es usted... una espía?

–Basta de preguntas. Sabrás a dónde vas en cuanto llegues, por lo demás, no necesitas saber más.

–¿De verdad espera que le haga caso? ¿Qué le hace pensar que no voy a aparecerme en el cuartel general de la Orden, o simplemente voy a huir y volver con mis compañeros?

–Primero, porque tengo tu varita. Segundo. porque me voy a enterar. Y tercero, porque _necesitas_ ir a ese lugar.

Hermione escucha la urgencia en su voz. No le parece que le esté mintiendo, sólo le preocupa que Narcissa tenga su varita y no parezca tener intención de devolversela.

–¿Por qué está usted haciendo esto?

De repente escuchan voces en la lejanía. Alguien se ha dado cuenta de que la sangresucia no está en la celda. No le queda tiempo, debe darse prisa. Le tira la capa y la mochila a Hermione y tira de la muchacha hacia un arbusto aún más grande que los demás en el centro del pequeño círculo en el que se encuentran.

–Fiametta – dice Narcissa a toda prisa mientras las voces aumentan.

Una apertura se abre en el centro del arbusto y Hermione puede ver claramente el exterior. Narcissa la coge de los hombros y la mira a los ojos fijamente.

–Ponte la capa y la capucha. No te dejes ver, te van a buscar. Camina, sigue el mapa. Debes ir allí, el mapa es lo bastante claro como para que lo entiendas. Tienes comida para tan sólo dos días, recuerdalo. Corre, vete.

–Mi var...

–No hay tiempo. Te la enviaré cuando sepa que estás donde te estoy mandando.

–¿Qué le hace pensar que no me voy a ir para conseguir otra varita? Puedo conseguir otra y simplem...

–Que hagas tantas preguntas es lo que me hace pensar que no lo vas a hacer.

La urgencia crece en la voz y en los ojos de la mujer que la empuja a través del arbusto. Hermione cae al suelo, desconcertada y sólo le da tiempo a ver el hueco volver a cerrarse antes de quedar sumida en el silencio. La oscuridad. Y el desconcierto.

**ººº**

Bueno, dado que he visto que el Prólogo tenía tan buena aceptación (_**GRACIASGRACIASGRACIASGRACIASGRACIASGRACIAS *corazóncorazóncorazóncorazóncorazón*)**_ y que me va a ser difícil subir los capítulos por culpa de los examenes he decidido subirlo ahora :)

¿Reviews? ¿Opiniones?

Muchas gracias por vuestras alertas y favoritos, me llenan de alegría :'D

¡Nos leemos!

Mantequilla.


	3. Dos

Todavía no le he comprado los derechos de autor a **Jotaká.**

**Flores para Narcissa.**

**Dos.**

No tener varita no es una dificultad, aunque sin duda estaría mucho más cómoda si la tuviera. La noche pasada la ha pasado como ha podido, tapada con la capa y usando la mochila como almohada. Al menos ha estado más cómoda que en la celda de Malfoy Hall.

Aún se pregunta a dónde se dirige, y sobre todo por qué le hace caso a Narcissa Malfoy, pero algo en sus ojos la convenció antes. Algo en sus pupilas le decía que era de _vital_ importancia que le hiciera caso.

Así que camina, a paso rápido y ligero a través del bosque. Sortea riachuelos y sólo hace pausas para comer, no se da tiempo ni para descansar. Le es imposible hacer fuego ni con métodos muggles ni con magia, así que su capa se ha convertido en su mejor compañía. Se pregunta varias veces hacia dónde va, y por qué. Si Harry y Ron se encuentran bien, espera que no vayan a buscarla, aunque sabe que no tardarán en hacerlo en cuanto vean la oportunidad y tengan un buen plan. Cosa que suele tomar una semana entera, como ya pasó cuando planearon entrar en el Ministerio para conseguir el guardapelo.

Cae una fina lluvia, amortiguada por el frondoso follaje de los gigantescos árboles, que con su sonido suave tranquiliza los latidos de su corazón.

_¿Hacia dónde voy?_

La oscuridad es cada vez mayor y decide parar para pasar la noche. Ha escuchado los aullidos lejanos de una manada de lobos y, como no está dispuesta a alimentar a ninguno de ellos, decide subirse a un árbol. Cuando aún asistía a un colegio muggle educación física no era su mejor asignatura. No es que no sea atlética, pero a Hermione le van más los libros que el ejercicio físico, el único deporte que practica es el yoga y duda poder subir a una rama saludando al sol.

Escala un ancho tronco con cuidado, usando los salientes y nudos para agarrarse y apoyarse y finalmente logra subir a una rama no muy alta, pero qe no la pone en peligro. La rama es lo bastante ancha como para tumbarse sin miedo a caerse, así qe comienza a preparar sus cosas para pasar la noche.

Come a oscuras, acompañada de un búho que la mira curiosamente. A pesar de querer mantenerse en guardia el cansancio la vence finalmente, y se duerme.

No sabe qué la despierta exactamente, pero cuando abre los ojos ya es totalmente de día. No sabe qué hora es, así que se baja apresuradamente - o todo lo rápido que la mochila y sus habilidades para escalar le permiten - hasta el suelo y vuelve a emprender la marcha masticando un trozo de pan que sobró de su escasa cena. Narcissa le ha dado comida para dos días, sí, pero tampoco es que haya metido manjares dentro de la mochila. Aunque ya es más de lo que esperaba.

Entonces llega a un río caudaloso cuya corriente podría arrastrarla si se atreviera a meter un pie dentro y se acuerda de la fábula de _Los tres hermanos_ de Beedle el Bardo. Y al recordanr el librito se da cuenta de una cosa. Aún tiene su bolsito. El bolsito de cuentas que redujo cuando aún tenía su varita y que escondió en uno de sus calcetines antes de ser atrapada por los carroñeros junto a sus compañeros.

–Soy estúpida. Soy. Estúpida.

Rebusca en sus calcetines, asustada por la posibilidad de haberlo perdido, pero finalmente lo encuentra, apresado junto a su tobillo. Pero he ahí un problema. No tiene varita para devolverlo a su tamaño, por lo que no va a poderlo usar en ningún momento. Aún así es un alivio saber que tiene sus cosas con ella, le da cierta seguridad. Guarda su bolsito en la mochila, a buen recaudo y suspira.

Sin embargo el río sigue ahí delante, sin posibilidad de ser cruzado. Hermione mira su mapa, asustada y molesta y observa que la línea azul desaparece a algo así como lo que parece ser un kilómetro de donde está. Cuando llega al punto señalado en el mapa se encuentra con una laguna, precedida por una cascada, que deriva en el río anterior. Va a tener que nadar y luego volver a caminar hacia atrás para regresar al camino.

El problema es el peso de la mochila y la capa, que va a dificultar sus movimientos en el agua. Pero la necesita para pasar la noche. Aunque no sabe cómo la secará. Mira al cielo, apesadumbrada y observa el cielo azul, que ya puede ver en su inmensidad. Parece que son las dos de la tarde, hace un día espléndido, por lo que decide cruzar a nado la laguna, que tampoco es muy grande, y acampar donde pueda darle el sol a fin de secar su ropa y descansar. Mañana seguirá su camino hacia su destino, según parece sólo le quedan unos ocho kilómetros que recorrer.

Cuando Hermione logra alcanzar la orilla del otro lado tiene la sensación de que va a morirse de frío. Se desviste lentamente y deja su ropa al sol, quedándose en ropa interior. Duda que haya alguien merodeando cerca, así que se permite el lujo de relajarse un poco, refrescarse e incluso tomar el sol. De vez en cuando piensa en Ron y en Harry. Se preocupa y se angustia, pero se deja caer en la hierba suavemente, suspirando.

Entierra los dedos en la tierra húmeda y golpea la superficie clara de la laguna con su pie, suavemente. Deja que el sol la acaricie. Deja que una paz olvidada la recorra completamente. Necesita recuperar fuerzas, y sobre todo, recuperarse a sí misma.

Recuerda las noches de guardia. El frío. La incertidumbre. No saber a dónde huir la siguiente vez que tengan que marcharse. Se aferrar a sus recuerdos, que ya sólo ella tiene, pues se ha encargado de desaparecer de la memoria de sus padres. Todo por amor. Y por ser una mujer con principios. Una mujer leal. Una mujer valiente.

Se pregunta cuán lejos va a llegar. Se pregunta si lo va a conseguir.

Cuando abre los ojos el sol comienza a desaparecer y las estrellas ocupan su lugar. El frío acaricia su piel suavemente. Coge su ropa ya seca antes de que su humedezca y se la pone a toda prisa a fin de calentarse. Así se queda, sentada en mitad del claro, junto a su mochila, sin saber qué hacer.

Sólo puede pensar. Y pensar. Y pensar.

**ººº**

Está harta del mapa, del bosque, de la capa, la mochila, sus zapatos y todo lo que concierne su situación. Sólo quiere llegar al maldito sitio al que tiene que llegar y patear el maldito culo de quienquiera que la esté esperando.

Es en ese momento que la ve. La casita. Es casi imperceptible, de hecho le sorprende estar viéndola. Pequeña, de madera oscura y oculta tras la vegetación. Sonríe extasiada dispuesta a acerarse cuando de repente sus dudas vuelven a golpearla en plena cara. ¿Y si es una trampa? ¿Y si Narcissa Malfoy la ha sacado de su casa para llevarla a un sitio peor? ¿Puede arriesgarse?

Hermione decide esperar un momento para pensarlo. Se sienta detrás de un árbol y se mira los zapatos embarrados. ¿Puede fiarse de Narcissa? ¿A quién va a encontrarse? Una parte de ella decide fervientemente acercarse a la puerta y entrar. Disfrutar de calor y una cama decente. Pero la inseguridad y estar indefensa (sin varita) la dominan.

Alterada, comienza a balancearse de un lado a otro, tratando de no gemir. Quiere llorar. De repente se da cuenta de la situación. No sabe dónde está. No puede comunicarse con nadie. No puede defenderse. Es como una niña pequeña perdida en un bosque. Bastante literalmente.

Un sonido a su espalda la hace levantar la cabeza y contener el aliento. No sabe si son pisadas, ni tampoco si se trata de varias personas.

¿Mortífagos?

Hermione se pega más al tronco del árbol y trata de ponerse en pie sin hacer ruido. Está a plena luz del día, ocultarse es demasiado difícil. Sabe que correr no es su mejor opción, llamaría la atención y haría demasiado ruido durante su huida. Sólo puede quedarse quieta, mortalmente quieta, y esperar. Escucha los sonidos acercarse más a ella y siente las lágrimas agolparse en sus ojos. Su corazón se acelera y su cuerpo se tensa, dispuesto a salir corriendo inconscientemente si alguien la atrapa.

Pero no se espera que sea tan pronto.

Una mano agarra uno de sus brazos, ella trata de salir corriendo, aterrada, pero el sujeto es demasiado fuerte y tira de ella hacia atrás. Hermione comienza debatirse con todas sus fuerzas. Araña carne y trata de dar mordiscos. Su captor gruñe y gime, claramente molesto con su resistencia hasta que logra darle la vuelta y ella ve los ojos más grises y más inconfundibles del mundo.

**ººº**

Mañana tengo examen de Español actual. _**Mierda.**_

También, gracias por vuestras alertas, favoritos y reviews :'3

See ya, luvs *_heartheartheartheart_*


	4. Tres

Sigo ahorrando para comprarle los derechos a **Jotaká.**

**Flores para Narcissa.**

**Tres.**

Granger, a pesar de sacar unas notas impresionantes, es estúpida, eso es lo que siempre ha pensado, pero nunca pensó que lo sería _tanto_. Se aprieta contra ella y la mira severamente. Ella deja de resistirse progresivamente y adopta su mirada de perfecta prefecta de Hogwarts. Draco rueda los ojos, exasperado, y la suelta.

–¿Qué mierda haces, tío? ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte, joder!

–Cuidado con ese lenguaje, Granger.

Ella bufa y le da un empujón, pero el rubio a penas se mueve de su sitio.

–Oh vaya, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estamos en esos días?

–Cierra el pico, gilipollas.

Hermione camina airadamente hacia la casita, segura de que es de ahí de donde ha salido el estúpido Slytherin. A medida que se acerca descubre que es una casita totalmente destartalada, ruinosa y húmeda. Hermione frunce el ceño y se queda parada entre los helechos.

–Sigue avanzando, Granger, la casa no va a comerte.

–Es que... ¿Tú has estado viviendo en una casa así? No sé, me cuesta creerlo. Acabo de salir de tu mansión y bueno... Esto no se le parece en nada.

–Muy aguda, sí, ya sé por qué has sido prefecta durante tanto tiempo. Avanza, Granger, no tenemos todo el día.

Sigue los pasos de Malfoy, quien se ha adelantado, y lo ve abrir la puerta con brusquedad.

–Ya ha llegado - exclama el muchacho.

Hermione se adentra en la casa con paso inseguro. Las paredes son oscuras, húmedas. El aire que respira es frío, le recuerda todas las veces en las que, siendo una niña, abría la nevera para buscar algo rico que comer en medio de la noche. Adoraba la frescura del aire que salía del electrodoméstico. Hay una pequeña chimenea, pero nadie se ha molestado en encenderla. Varios sillones se esparcen por la sala. Todos ellos ocupados.

–Ya era hora, pensaba que tendríamos que salir a buscarla.

–¿Sabíais que iba a venir?

Hermione observa a todas esas personas que la miran con los ojos entrecerrados. Está Pansy Parkinson y junto a ella se encuentra Blaise Zabinni. Más alejada está Daphne Greengrass, tan rubia, elegante y refinada como siempre. Theodore Nott aparta sus ojos de la ventana y asiente en su dirección, reconociendo su presencia.

–La señora Malfoy nos informó de que estabas en camino hace unos días – comenta Nott devolviendo su atención al paisaje exterior – Era cuestión de tiempo que llegases.

–No entiendo nada. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estáis aquí? Malfoy, ¿por qué tu madre me ha enviado aquí?

–Merlín, no paras de hablar. Deja que tu lengua descanse un rato, Granger. Acelerarte y ponerte nerviosa no va a ayudarte. Por ahora te recomiendo que te sientes y duermas un rato. Más tarde te lo explicaremos todo.

–No quiero que me lo expliques todo "más tarde" – dice ella remarcando las comillas con sus dedos – Quiero respuestas, y las quiero _ahora_.

Malfoy se da la vuelta con celeridad y la mira fijamente. Ha crecido, constata ella. Sus ojos grises parecen todavía más lejanos y fríos. Su cabello rubio está desordenado y le cae sobre la frente. Durante un momento se pregunta quién es Draco Malfoy y quién es ella. Se pregunta por qué nunca se ha molestado en conocer a todas esas personas que la rodean. Pero entonces recuerda por qué y cómo han sucedido las cosas entre ella y ellos. Se siente pequeña. Desvalida. Insegura. _Temerosa._

–Escúchame bien, Granger, porque sólo voy a decirte esto una vez. Entenderás las cosas en su debido momento. No fuerces las cosas entre nosotros porque sé que eres consciente de lo difícil que va a ser esto para todos nosotros. No te inmiscuyas en lo que no te concierne y, sobre todo, cierra la boca.

Hermione frunce el ceño y abre la boca dispuesta a hacer algún comentario ácido, pero Malfoy desaparece después de dar un portazo.

–Bueno – escucha detrás de ella – Draco no suele ser un buen anfitrión.

–Cállate, Blaise – sisea Parkinson.

**ººº**

Bien, bien, bien, bien... Resumamos. Ha sido prisionera en Malfoy Hall durante unas doce horas. La ha liberado _Narcissa Malfoy Black_. Ha caminado durante dos días sin descanso. Ha nadado. Ha pasado frío. Y miedo. Ha sido sorprendida por Draco Soygilipollas Malfoy. Ha sido arrastrada hasta una casucha llena de _serpientes_. Y ahora tiene que convivir con ellas.

–Uuuuuuhg – gruñe la Griffindor enterrando su cara entre sus manos, deseando arrancarse los ojos – Odio mi vida.

Le han asignado un cuarto al final de un pasillo polvoriento. Cuenta con una cama minúscula, un armario vacío (porque no tiene nada con el que llenarlo, básicamente), una mesita y una ventana que da al frondoso bosque.

En definitiva: no tiene ni la más remota idea de dónde está.

–¡Granger! ¡Sal de una vez, tenemos que hablar!

Hermione resopla y mira hacia la puerta. Ignorar la llamada no entra en sus planes, porque, evidentemente, la puerta no es lo bastante robusta para evitar que entren a su dormitorio y la saquen de él por los pelos. Se levanta y sacude su capa, llena de polvo.

–¿Qué pasa?

Pansy Parkinson ha cambiado. Y eso le resulta extraño. Siempre le ha parecido que tenía una cara demasiado achatada y el pelo demasiado lacio, pero ahora, en esta nueva circunstancia, se da cuenta de muchas cosas. Tiene pómulos altos y el arco de cupido de sus labios es puntiagudo, dandole un aspecto sensual. Los ojos son de color dorado. Tiene el cabello recogido en un moño desaliñado, dandole un aspecto tan informal que no parece la refinada Slytherin con la que ha discutido tantas veces.

–Querías respuestas y vamos a dártelas. Vamos, no tenemos toda la noche.

La sigue hasta el minúsculo salón. Greengrass está arrodillada ante la chimenea, habla quedamente con Malfoy, que asiente distraidamente a sus palabras. Zabinni y Nott entran en ese preciso instante al interior de la casita.

–Todo en orden, los hechizos siguen funcionando tan bien como siempre. ¿Cuándo estará lista la cena, Daph?

–No me llames así, estúpido.

Zabinni suelta una risita y sacude la mano, como si apartara las palabras de su compañera.

Hermione se queda ahí parada, observándolos interactuar. Parkinson se agacha junto a Greengrass y la ayuda a colocar algo más de madera sobre el fuego. Malfoy se ha sentado en un sillón y conversa con Nott. Zabinni la mira con una sonrisa torcida en los labios.

–Bueno, ahora vas a pasar bastante tiempo con nosotros.

–Eso parece. No sé si alegrarme o pediros que me enterréis viva en medio de la nada.

El Slytherin suelta una risa estruendosa y se palmea la rodilla.

–Déjala, Blaise. No lo ha dicho de broma. Granger no es de esas chicas que tienen sentido del humor.

–Una pena – contesta el moreno al comentario de Malfoy – Las chicas guapas con sentido del humor son mejores que las chicas guapas a secas.

–No correrás con esa suerte, capullo. Además, no está aquí para que ligues con ella.

–Eso – interrumpe Hermione – ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

El silencio se hace denso e irrespirable. La madera se parte y arde deliciosamente a unos metros. No hay luces encendidas, sólo un par de velas que a penas alumbran la habitación. Todos parecen agotados, ahora se da cuenta. No sólo el Trío Dorado o los hijos de muggles intentan escapar un día sí y otro también. Esos chicos, del bando _contrario_, también están huyendo de algo. ¿De qué? ¿Ahora comparten enemigo? ¿Tienen acaso el mismo objetivo?

–¿Por qué estoy aquí, Malfoy?

Draco Malfoy parece crecer y madurar con cada segundo que pasa. Siempre le ha parecido alto, pero ahora parece gigantesco a pesar de que sus hombros ya no son tan rectos y firmes como antes. Parece cargar con un enorme peso sobre su espalda. Le sorprende lo vulnerable que parece a pesar de que emana fuerza y seguridad por cada poro de su piel.

–Siéntate, esto va a ser muy largo.

Obedece mecánicamente. Cruza los brazos encima de su pecho y se reclina contra su asiento, a la espera de que diga alguna nueva cosa. Él se acomoda en su sillón.

–Aquella noche, en el Departamento de Misterios, a parte de destrozarlo todo a vuestro paso, los mortífagos hicieron un nuevo descubrimiento. Más concretamente, mi padre descubrió algo. Entre todas aquellas bolas de cristal había una para mí.

–¿Y qué?

–Esa profecía te menciona a ti también, Granger.

–No seas ridículo. ¿Una profecía? ¿Sobre qué? ¿Y por qué iba a salir yo en una profecía a tu nombre? ¿Qué coj...?

–Si cierras el pico podré hablar de ello. Atiende.

**ººº**

Oooooh, debo de ser la persona más horrible del mundo por parar el capítulo en esta parte. A ver, a ver. Vamos a jugar a un juego: en vuestros comentarios me gustaría que me dejaras lo que pensáis que va a ser la profecía. Y, sobre todo, **¿por qué incluye a Hermione?** Ya sabemos que Mione es la pera limonera, pero algo tiene que estar cociéndose para que tantas personas se hayan reunido para poder cumplirla.

Senkiu por todos vuestros comentarios, favoritos, alertas y demás :'D

Luuuuuv, Alex.


	5. Cuatro

**READ ME, BITCH c: : **Well, hi, there! ¿Cómo va eso? Bueno, nota no muy larga, sólo avisar que este capítulo va a ser extenso. Ha ocupado diez páginas, que diréis "Pero si eso no es nada, hija", y lo sé, sé que no es nada, pero estoy acostumbrada a escribir cosas de... ¿Cinco hojas? ¿Quizás siete? Me he obligado a escribir de más, porque quería que quedase todo detallado y concreto.

Este capítulo es desde el punto de vista de Draco y ocurre antes del prólogo. Es decir, en vez de escribir una conversación entre Draco y Hermione en la que Draco PAPASOTE Malfoy (**Dal, ¿qué me has hecho?**) le cuenta a Herms todo lo relacionado con la profecía y blablabla he decidido escribir sus recuerdos desde su punto de vista. Como os iréis dando cuenta cada parte está fechada. No he querido poner fechas y meses exactos, sólo la parte del año en la que se desarrollan los hechos para que podáis relacionar el año con el curso que se suponen están cursando en Hogwarts en ese momento. ¿Me explico? Espero que sí .-.

Nada más, luvs, disfrutad del capítulo. ¡Nos leemos algo más abajo!

**Jotaká **no me coge el teléfono, así que supongo que todavía no quire venderme los derechos :c

**Flores para Narcissa.**

**Cuatro.**

**Principios de 1996.**

A Draco Malfoy sólo hay una cosa que le aterra: no ser nadie en la vida.

Lo han educado bajo los firmes ideales de que cada uno tiene un papel dentro de la sociedad. El suyo, sin duda, es el de llegar más lejos y más arriba que cualquier otra persona en el mundo. Tiene dinero. Tiene poder. Tiene inteligencia y, ¿por qué negarlo?, una belleza aristocrática y fina. Tiene todas las puertas y ventanas abiertas.

Pero la guerra se acerca, es inevitable. Y en todas las guerras hay pérdidas. Su padre confía en que van a ganar y que sus preocupaciones no son más que chiquilladas, pero hay algo en lo que Draco Lucius Malfoy destaca: su instinto de supervivencia.

Ese mismo instinto es el que le empuja a obedecer a su padre esa noche.

Lucius ha mandado una misiva a Hogwarts pidiendo que su hijo sea mandado a Malfoy Hall en la mayor brevedad posible por un importante asunto familiar. Por eso está en el despacho de Dumbledor, a la espera.

―¿Tiene alguna idea de por qué su padre reclama su presencia en casa, señor Malfoy?

―No ― contesta escuetamente.

―¿Quizás algún familiar ha venido a visitarles?

―No lo sé.

―Supongo que lo descubriremos dentro de poco.

La sonrisa de Dumbledor es enigmática. Esa sonrisa siempre le ha dado escalofríos. Es como si lo supiera todo antes de que ocurra. Es como si conociera todos los secretos del mundo. Le inquieta y le aterra a la misma vez.

Dos minutos después suenan las campanadas que anuncian la llegada de la una de la madrugada. La hora acordada para abrir la red flú.

―Adelante, señor Malfoy. Aquí tiene los polvos flú. Le recuerdo que no puede estar más de 24 horas fuera de la escuela a menos que su padre nos lo comunique con antelación. Buen viaje.

Draco asiente, toma un puñados de polvos y se mete dentro de la chimenea.

Las llamas verdes lo envuelven de repente. Al abrir los ojos se siente apretado con fuerza por los largos brazos de su madre. Narcissa acaricia su cabello rubio con los dedos temblorosos y le sonríe con ternura.

―Oh Draco, querido, cuánto has crecido.

―Madre, nos vimos hace dos meses.

―Ya sabes lo exagerada que es tu madre ― interrumpe Lucius ― Narcissa, vete a la cama, es muy tarde y debes descansar. Vamos, Draco.

―¿A dónde?

―Nos vamos al Ministerio.

Narcissa se aparta de su hijo y le manda un beso desde lejos. Draco la observa. Tiene los ojos azules enrojecidos, su largo cabello rubio está sujeto en una trenza. Debajo del camisón de seda adivina sus costillas y sus clavículas. Está más delgada. Se rompe cada día un poco más.

**ººº**

Sin toda la afluencia de personal corriendo de un lado para otro los pasillos parecen más largos y menos estrechos. Las paredes sólo devuelven el eco de las pisadas y la luz que desprende la varita de su padre es a penas un halo de tranquilidad entre tanta penumbra.

¿Hacen bien estando aquí a estas horas? ¿Y qué es tan urgente? ¿No podía esperar a la mañana siguiente para llevarlo al Ministerio? Draco sacude la cabeza y apresura el paso para no perder el rastro de Lucius. Caminan en silencio hasta llegar a una puerta.

―Padre...

―Silencio.

La habitación está llena de altísimas estanterías. Sobre cada una de las baldas reposan cientos de miles de pequeñas bolas de cristal. Lucius lo guía hasta el final y recorre unos cuantos pasillos más.

―No tenemos mucho tiempo, apresúrate ― le dice cuando se detienen.

Draco alza la mirada y lo ve. Su nombre escrito en una placa polvorienta. Sobre ella descansa una más de todas esas bolas llenas de humo. Y promesas.

―Vamos, Draco, cógela. Coge la profecía.

Alarga la mano y agarra el objeto con los dedos temblorosos. Está helada y es ligera como una pluma. En cuanto la tiene entre sus dedos la siente temblar, el humo en su interior se agita y cambia de color sutilmente. Entonces, escucha la voz.

_Aquel que vive bajo el yugo de la vieja sangre será el único capaz de ayudar a destronar a la Muerte..._

_La traición será su aliada, y correrá por sus venas el poder para cambiar la vida._

_Pero el Señor Tenebroso estará buscándole... _

_Removerá cielo y tierra hasta tenerle de nuevo entre sus dedos para llevarse todo su poder._

_Debe encontrar a la sangre nueva más pura y unirse a ella antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

_Aquel que vive bajo el yugo de la vieja sangre será el único capaz de ayudar a destronar a la Muerte..._

―Draco, ¿qué dice la profecía?

―Yo... Yo.

―No hay tiempo. Cógela, vamos, nadie se dará cuenta de que ha desaparecido.

Draco guarda la bola en el interior de su túnica y corre detrás de su padre. Dejan la habitación atrás a toda prisa, como si huyeran de alguien. La profecía le golpea las costillas con cada rápida zancada y piensa que va a romperle un hueso. Su corazón late a toda prisa y sus pulmones no parecen capaces de llenarse.

–Escúchame. Has de marcharte a casa ahora mismo, Draco. Yo me quedaré aquí, tengo un asunto que resolver.

―Padre...

―Volveré a casa, no temas. Cuéntale a tu madre todo cuanto diga la profecía, Draco. Todo.

Draco asiente quedamente y se mete en la chimenea a su derecha. Observa a su padre y se deja envolver por las llamas verdes. Un segundo antes de desaparecer le da tiempo a ver el enorme vacío en los ojos de su padre.

**ººº**

Lo espera sentada frente a la chimenea, bordando. La aguja entre sus dedos está firmemente sujeta, pero sus ojos azules tiemblan bajo una capa acuosa. Sus pestañas están mojadas, pegadas entre ellas y sus cejas se han congelado en un gesto de angustia y nerviosismo.

Le gustaría borrar todas esas emociones del rostro de su madre. Pero sabe que nunca va a poder arrancarle los sentimientos del alma.

―Madre.

Se miran y se siente estúpido. Porque ella lo mira con los ojos de quien sabe que algo malo está por ocurrir. Lo mira con ese brillo que se aloja en las pupilas de la gente que teme por todo. Azul tormenta. Azul de pena. Y miseria.

―¿Dónde está tu padre?

―Se ha quedado.

No dicen nada más. Sólo se miran desde la distancia.

¿Por qué siente que _tiene_ que abrazarla? Como si todo el aire del mundo fuese a desaparecer en un segundo y sólo les quedase un instante para quererse como las madres y los hijos se quieren. ¿Por qué ella está tan delgada? Frágil. Rota.

―Ven. Dámela.

―¿Sabías a dónde íbamos? ― pregunta sacando la bolita de debajo de su túnica.

―Tu padre me lo dice todo, Draco. Por fortuna o por desgracia, entre nosotros ya no puede haber secretos.

Draco extiende la mano y le entrega el objeto a su madre, quien lo recibe con ambas manos.

―¿Qué dice...?

―Habla de sangre vieja. Y sangre nueva. Y de poder para detener a la muerte.

Narcissa suspira y se dirige al saloncito privado que utiliza para sus reuniones con la señora Parkinson o cualquier otra señora. La coloca en el interior de una caja de madera que coloca en una estantería muy alta llena de fotografías.

―Escúchame, Draco ― dice sin mirarle a la cara, con los ojos clavados en esa caja ― Esa profecía es tu futuro y tienes que cumplirla. Oye bien mis palabras. Todo lo que haremos será por protegerte. Por hacer _posible_ que cumplas con ella. Debes memorizarla. Entenderla. Comprenderla. Asimilarla. Debes _vivir_ de ella ― se da la vuelta y lo encara con la mirada seria ― ¿Me has entendido?

Draco asiente secamente sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

―Vayamos a la cama. Mañana tienes que volver a la escuela.

―Pensaba que volvería por la noche a Hogwarts. Que pasaríamos el día juntos.

Narcissa se detiene a su lado y le acaricia la mejilla con la mano fría y huesuda. Sonríe de forma triste.

―Quizás la próxima vez, cariño.

**Finales de 1996.**

El tiempo se acaba. Tiene que hacerlo. Es su misión y no puede fallar.

―¿Por qué estas tan angustiado con eso? Es sólo matar al chiflado de Dumbledor. No es nada, Draco. Puedes hacerlo.

¿Matar? Ah, sí. Matar. _Esa _misión. No, no. El no piensa en la misión que el Señor Tenebroso le ha encomendado. Él piensa en la misión que le dio su madre a principios de este año. Cuando todo todavía era fácil. Cuando nada teñía de gris los paisajes. Cuando mirarse en el reflejo era saber quién le devolvía la mirada.

Todavía no sabe en quien puede confiar para esto. Sabe que no puede hacerlo solo. Sabe que es demasiado duro y que buscar a _la sangre nueva más pura_ es algo demasiado difícil como para hacerlo solo. No sabe por dónde empezar. Ni si quiera entiende las palabras. No sabe hacia dónde tiene que ir. Va a tientas. A oscuras. Es descorazonador.

―Eso es asunto mío, Pansy. No te metas.

Ella también está dentro. Igual que Theodore. Y Blaise. Incluso Daphne. Cuando la vieron aquella noche, con la oscura capucha tapando su largo y rubio cabello se sorprendieron muchísimo. Daphne Greengrass, quien no se mete nunca en problemas y mantiene un perfil bajo a pesar de sus amistades. Cuya familia se ha mantenido siempre al margen de todos los asuntos peliagudos. Estaba ahí. Dispuesta a llevar la Marca.

"Tengo mis razones", eso dijo. Y son palabras que Draco se repite una y otra vez en la cabeza, porque quiere creer que él también tiene sus razones para lo que está haciendo. Aunque todavía no sabe cuales.

Por ahora sólo puede pensar en la sangre nueva.

_La sangre nueva y pura._

_La sangre nueva y pura. _

_La sangre nueva..._

―¿Quién podría identificar esta poción?

―Es amortentia ― contesta una voz aguda dieciséis segundos más tarde ― Es el filtro de amor más poderoso. Es... Para cada persona huele de formas diferentes. Para mí huele a césped recién cortado... Pergamino nuevo...

¡Pues claro! Sangre _nueva_. Así es como algunas personas llaman a los _sangres sucia_. Sangre nueva para una sociedad anticuada. ¿Y quien tiene la sangre más _puramente_ mágica entre todos los _sangres sucia_ de Hogwarts y, posiblemente, de todo el mundo?

―Hermione Granger.

―¿Qué dices, Draco?

―Nada. No he dicho nada.

**Principios de 1997.**

Camina cabizbaja, con los libros firmemente apretados a su pecho.

Hermione Granger es de esas personas que pasan desapercibidas hasta que tienes el lujo (o la desgracia) de hablar con ella. Labios llenos que esconden una lengua más afilada y venenosa que la de cualquier otra persona. Sus ojos son de color avellana, algo bastante común. Pero su brillo, su fuerza... Eso no se ve en todas las miradas.

Sabe que es _ella_.

¿Pero cómo lograr convencerla de que le siga? Ni si quiera sabe hacia dónde se dirige. La muy maldita se reiría en su cara, o directamente lo reportaría a San Mungo para que lo tratasen. Le duele y le asquea admitirlo, pero ella es la _sangre nueva_ más pura que ha tenido la desgracia de conocer.

¿De dónde viene su poder? ¿Y qué pueden hacer juntos? ¿Debería hablar con Dumbledor...? ¿Debería...? ¿Hablar con Potter...?

No.

Es su profecía. Es asunto suyo. No puede confiar en demasiadas personas. Sólo en las más cercanas.

―¿Me estás diciendo que hay una profecía, que te incluye a ti y, nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger? ― El silencio se instala. Pesado y húmedo entre las paredes de las mazmorras ― ¿Te estás riendo de mi, Draco?

―Daphne...

Draco se aprieta el puente de la nariz con el pulgar y el indice y suspira pesadamente. Daphne es algo así como su mejor amiga. Digamos... Bueno, mucha gente siempre piensa que es Pansy pero no. Pansy es una amiga increíble. Ha sido su primer beso, su primera relación "estable", sus primeros intentos de relaciones sexuales y sus primeras broncas. En definitiva, tiene una relación profunda y cálida con Parkinson. Tiene esa conexión que se crea con las relaciones llenas de errores y perdón. Pero Daphne es calma después de la tormenta. Es mirada serena, cabeza erguida, cabello de plata bajo la luna y rubio rojizo bajo los rallos del sol. Daphne es la voz de su conciencia y su refugio en los días grises. Es su bien más preciado.

―Me lo dices en serio...

Espera ver miedo en sus ojos. Incredulidad. Quizás incluso algo de preocupación. Pero sus ojos ― _tantantantan _verdes que cuando los mira no puede evitar preguntarse si es Slytherin sólo por llevar el color de su estandarte en ella – sólo reflejan serenidad. Frialdad. Es un hecho. No hay vuelta atrás.

―Sí. Y necesito ayuda. Daphne... Yo...

Sus manos son pequeñas y calientes y aprietan sus mejillas con cuidado cuando le levanta la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos.

―Estoy aquí. Ahora respira, inspira, relájate y cuéntame todo lo que sabes. Y después trazaremos un plan.

**Finales de 1997.**

―No va a venir. No sé a qué estamos esperando.

―Los rumores dicen que se están moviendo. Que van a venir.

Blaise rueda los ojos y suelta un bufido.

―Theo, razona tú con él. Dile que tenemos que marcharnos cuanto antes.

Theodore levanta la mirada azulina de su libro y la clava en sus compañeros. Sí. Tienen que marcharse, es inevitable. Pero el líder del grupo es Draco, y hasta que él no dé la orden, no van a marcharse.

―No insistas más, Blaise. Concéntrate en pasar desapercibido durante el tiempo que nos quede aquí y espera.

Zabinni se marcha de la habitación sin molestarse en decir nada más y cierra dando un portazo. Draco sigue con la mirada clavada en la ventana. Observa con aburrido detenimiento uno de los tentáculos del calamar gigante meciéndose en una de las corrientes submarinas del lago.

―Sé que estás preocupado. Pero están metidas de lleno en esto.

―No quiero que se vean involucradas en esto. Nosotros tres podemos arreglárnoslas solos.

Escucha el sordo sonido del libro cerrándose entre las manos de Nott y los pasos de éste tras su espalda. Puede sentir sus ojos clavarse en su nuca.

―Nosotros no podemos ser el Trío Dorado, Draco. Eso no va con nosotros. Además, pretendemos, de alguna forma, conseguir que Hermione Granger se una a nosotros, _sea como sea_. Un par de mujeres serán buena compañía para ella cuando la recibamos. Se sentirá más segura si hay algo de estrógeno entre tanta testosterona.

―Daphne...

―Yo también me preocupo por ella.

Se da la vuelta para encararlo. Nott adora a Daphne. Bueno, todo el mundo la adora. Es amable. Es divertida. Es inteligente. Es una jodida _preciosidad_. Pero Theodore Nott siente pura devoción por ella. Para Nott, ella es algo así como Pansy a ojos de Draco. Theodore y Daphne han tenido tantos encuentros y despedidas que es difícil no entender por qué él besa el suelo que pisa la joven.

―La quieres.

―¿Y quién no lo hace? Tú mismo la adoras como a una hermana. Fue la primera persona a la que le contaste todo esto. Fue ella quien estuvo contigo y quien habló con nosotros.

―Tú la... Theodore, la _quieres_.

―Por eso tienes que dejarla venir.

―¿Porque no soportas la idea de estar lejos de ella? ― pregunta con voz burlona.

Theo se da la vuelta, recoge su grueso tomo de Historia de la Magia y se encamina a la puerta. Antes de marcharse se da la vuelta una última vez.

―Porque ella es la que nos va a mantener puros.

**Principios de 1998.**

―Nos marchamos. Dentro de tres noches, id preparando vuestras cosas. Sólo lo indispensable.

Blaise empieza a festejar.

Pansy y Daphne se miran. Saben que si Draco ha tardado tanto en tomar la decisión es porque ellas quieren ser incluidas en el grupo. Pero algo le ha hecho entrar en razón. Daphne sospecha que ha sido Theodore. Pansy está segura de que ha sido Daphne.

Decide no decir nada. Se dirige a su dormitorio para preparar su mochila. Daphne la sigue de cerca.

Una capa, su varita, algo de ropa limpia y un par de utensilios que puedan ser útiles. Observa la caja llena de maquillaje mágico. La acaricia con la yema de los dedos y la cierra suavemente antes de guardarla en uno de los cajones de su cómoda.

La antigua Pansy se habría llevado la caja entera, la idea de estar en el medio de la nada con la cara al natural sería más que suficiente para provocarle un ataque de nervios. Pero la nueva Pansy guarda sus productos para el pelo y la cara con sumo cuidado, porque aunque ya no es una niña insegura, sigue siendo una mujer que ama cuidar de sí misma. Sólo que ya no es vanidosa.

―¿No vas a llevarte esa caja? ― pregunta Daphne desde la cama de al lado ― Pensaba que nunca te separabas de tus cosméticos.

Pansy sonríe de lado y desliza suavemente el cajón de la cómoda hacia dentro sin perder de vista la caja hasta que finalmente desaparece en la oscuridad del mueble. Le parece una metáfora acertada sobre sí misma. A ella también la está devorando la oscuridad.

―Creo que ya es hora de dejarlo todo atrás. Incluso yo misma.

Daphne la mira con unos ojos totalmente nuevos. La ve levantarse de la cama y coger de su joyero una cadena de plata. Al levantarla frente a la ventana ve brillar el dije que cuelga de ella. Es la inicial de su apellido, una preciosa "G", grabada en una exquisita caligrafía sobre un pequeño trozo de pulida esmeralda. En el dentro hay un cristal que refleja la luz y envuelve la habitación en un arco-iris. Es la joya que sus padres le regalaron cuando cumplió trece años. Llevó esa cadena de plata al rededor de su cuello con orgullo la noche del baile de Navidad del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

No la lleva desde que aceptó la Marca.

Daphne deja la joya sobre la mesa y agarra uno de sus zapatos de tacón, olvidado en el desorden del cuarto de las jóvenes. Observa atentamente la letra, sigue sus contornos con la mirada concentrada. Alza la mano y clava el tacón de su zapato en el centro. El cristal se rompe al cuarto golpe. Se parte con un crujido, pero no parece ser suficiente. La joven lo golpea un par de veces más hasta lograr partirlo en diferentes pedazos. La letra recibe un par de golpes también y unos cuantos arañazos rayan la gema verdosa en la que está asentada.

"_Parece querer borrar la letra" _piensa Pansy, consternada ante lo que está presenciando.

Daphne no llora. No gruñe. No se lamenta ni aparta la mirada. Sólo se concentra en intentar destrozar la joya con todas sus fuerzas. Cuando queda satisfecha y ve que ha logrado arañar e incluso romper un poco la esmeralda suelta el zapato sin miramientos, dejando que se estrelle contra el suelo de madera con un ruido seco.

Se marcha sin decir nada más.

Cuando Pansy se acerca a la mesa descubre que sobre la inicial, a golpes, su amiga ha dibujado una simple línea horizontal que atraviesa la letra. Como si se tachara de su familia. _Del mundo._

**ººº**

"_Lo hemos hecho" _piensa, todavía sin creerselo. El plan ha salido tan bien que le parece una pesadilla. Una cargada, agotadora y aterradora pesadilla.

Los Carrow no tenían ronda de pasillos esta noche. No se han cruzado con ningún fantasma. Ni tampoco han necesitado usar las varitas para alumbrarse, pues las antorchas han iluminado el camino durante todo el trayecto.

Draco sospecha que todo ha sido obra de Snape. El hombre ha debido de ser alertado por Narcissa, o, quizás, simplemente sospechaba de ellos.

Pero ahí están, cinco jóvenes corriendo por el Bosque Prohibido a las tres de la madrugada en pleno mes de Febrero. Las varitas sujetas por dedos agarrotados y el aliento blanco golpeando sus rostros cada vez que exhalan. La nieve se acumula por el camino dificulta la carrera, pero no pueden esperar. Draco sabe que, si bien ha podido evitar que hubiese rondas en la entrada de la escuela en el momento en el que iban a franquear las puertas, Snape no podrá evitar que los persigan en cuanto se den cuenta de que han desaparecido.

No son sólo cinco alumnos que se escapan de la escuela.

Son _desertores._

Así que corren.

Corren.

Corren sin descanso. Hasta que las piernas dejan de doler y los pulmones dejan de arder y la piel deja de sentir frío. Sólo huyen.

"Como héroes" ha dicho Blaise al colocarse la capa sobre los hombros.

"Como parias" ha afirmado Theodore antes de salir de las mazmorras.

"Como espectros" ha murmurado Daphne apretando la mano de Pansy antes de franquear las puertas.

"Como niños" ha pensado él antes de echar a correr hacia la negrura del bosque.

**ººº**

―Sólo tienes que buscarlos. Nada más. Llévalos a Malfoy Hall y serás gratamente recompensado.

El hombre la mira con ojos lascivos y sonrisa ladeada. Acaricia con una mano la jarra de cerveza que reposa sobre la mesa. Daphne puede oler en el aire el deseo del hombre. Su hambre por una mujer caliente y receptiva. Suerte que ella no esté dispuesta a ofrecerse.

―Buscar a Harry Potter y sus compañeros. Eso es algo que todo Carroñero desea, ¿pero por qué _contratarme_ para ello? ¿No podrías hacerlo tú?

Daphne alza la barbilla y saca de su bolsillo un saquito de piel. Al lanzarlo sobre la mesa se escucha el tintineo de las monedas al chocar entre ellas. El hombre coge el saquito sin apartar la mirada de la cara de Daphne y lo abre. Sólo baja los ojos para mirar su interior. No vuelve a mirar a la joven, sólo se levanta y guarda su botín en el interior de abrigo.

―Un placer hacer negocios con usted, jovencita.

―A Malfoy Hall. No lo olvides. No le hables de esto a nadie.

―"Discreción" es mi segundo nombre, querida.

Se agacha, agarra la mano pálida de Daphne y le planta un beso en uno de sus nudillos. La mira a los ojos durante un instante.

―Que tenga un buen día.

Lo observa marcharse en silencio. La taberna está abarrotada, pero su reunión se ha llevado a cabo en un rincón oscuro y apartado. Vuelve a ajustar la capucha sobre su cabeza al sentir que los efectos de la poción multijugos que la ha convertido en Hannah Abbot (cortesía de un pelo que logró quitarle de la túnica durante la clase de Encantamientos unas semanas atrás "por si acaso") empieza a perder poder. Su cabello crece y se alisa bajo la tela oscura de su capa. Sus ojos comienzan a aclararse y casi puede sentir su nariz volver a ser pequeña, fina y respingada.

Al salir de la taberna el viento sacude su falda. Daphne respira profundamente, empapándose de los olores del campo. A unos cien metros hay un campo de trigo que se mece suavemente. Observa los largos tallos de color arena crear ondas y olas en la tierra. Adivina algunas espigas que salen volando por la fuerza del viento.

Daría lo que fuera por ser una cobarde, porque si lo fuese podría huir con la misma facilidad con la que los cereales se dejan llevar por las corrientes.

―¿Cómo ha ido?

No se sobresalta. Sólo aparta la mirada y observa a Theodore. Él mira hacia el campo de trigo con un cigarrillo entre los labios. Lo que menos esperaba de Theodore cuando huyeron es que se engancharía a cualquier cosa creada por los muggles, y menos aún a algo pestilente y asqueroso. Pero le queda bien. Los ojos de un azul oscuro y el cabello negro desordenado parecen la combinación perfecta para ese pequeño tubo de papel lleno de muerte y fuego.

―Ha aceptado.

―Le has dicho...

―Malfoy Hall. Sí.

Echan a andar en silencio. Daphne recupera su aspecto unos minutos más tarde, cuando llegan al punto en el que se han aparecido unas horas antes. Ahora, tan lejos de la taberna, se pregunta si de verdad ha conseguido cumplir la misión que se le ha encomendado. Theo la agarra de la cintura, dispuesto a realizar la aparición.

"Lo has hecho bien" le escucha decir antes de sentir el familiar tirón en el ombligo. Pero nada más llegar a destino él la suelta y se dirige a la casucha a toda prisa. Lo ve aplastar la punta humeante del cigarrillo contra la madera roída junto a la puerta antes de entrar.

―Supongo que ha ido bien.

―¿Dónde está Draco? Tengo que hablar con él.

Pansy la agarra de la mano y la aprieta suavemente antes de volver a soltarla. Como si el contacto nunca hubiese existido entre ellas.

―Está atrás. Como siempre. Supongo que estará esperando a que vayas a contarle cómo ha ido el trato con el Carroñero para decírselo a la Señora Narcissa.

Daphne asiente antes de echar a andar hacia la parte trasera de la casita de madera que ahora todos comparten tan buenamente como pueden. Escucha el suspiro cansado de Pansy, pero no le hace caso. Le gustaría dejarse reconfortar por su amiga, y darle algo de calor también. Pero quizás sea el frío, o el miedo. O simplemente esa piedra que le aplasta el pecho, pero no puede hacerlo. Ya no.

―Draco ― dice al verlo sentado sobre un tronco ― Hemos vuelto.

Lo ve asentir, aún de espaldas a él. Así, cabizbajo y con los hombros hundidos, le parece estar viendo a un niño y no al héroe de una profecía. Durante un tiempo, después de conocer todos los detalles (inútiles) que había revelado la bolita de cristal un tiempo atrás, le pareció ver que Draco tomaba la misma expresión que Potter solía tener a diario. Taciturna. Segura. Temerosa. Resuelta. Pero ahora, cuando todo comienza a ponerse en marcha, sólo ve miedo y dudas en cada centímetro de su amigo. Y se pregunta si Harry Potter, El Elegido, también tiene ese aspecto ahora que huye por todo el país en busca de algo que sólo él conoce.

"_Y la sangre sucia" _piensa amargamente. Quien sabe dónde están y cuánto tardará el Carroñero que han contratado en encontrarlos para llevarlos a Malfoy Hall y así enviarles a Granger.

―¿Ha aceptado?

―Se ha llevado toda la bolsa, para mi eso cuenta como una confirmación de que va a colaborar.

―¿Alguien te ha visto?

―No.

―¿Y Theodore?

―No ha sido necesaria su intervención.

Draco asiente y se da la vuelta para buscar sus ojos. En momentos como estos es cuando Daphne se pregunta qué le está ocurriendo al mundo.

* * *

><p>En el capítulo anterior os pedí que me dijerais en qué pensabais que iba a consistir la profecía. Ahora que habéis leído la misma, ¿seguís pensando que es igual? Muchas me dijisteis que pensabais que sería la unión de Draco y Hermione a través de un hijo. Pero os digo desde ahora que eso no es así. Un bebé con el poder de ayudar a Harry Potter para vencer a Voldemort me parece... Descabellado, cuanto menos. Además, tened en cuenta que en este fic son tremendamente jóvenes (¡Más jóvenes que yo! ¡Qué raro se me hace pensar eso! xDDDD) y cargarlos con un hijo sería... Bueno, <strong>cargarlos<strong> a secas.

Así que replanteároslo. Ahora sabéis que tiene que ver con la sangre, pero que un hijo está descartado. ¿Cuántas os hacéis una idea de lo que va a pasar? ;)

Senkiu so mach a todas las personas que le han dado a favorito y/o alertas. El fic no tiene ni un mes y ya hay 60 alertas y muchos más reviews y eso... *se enjuga una lágrima* That's huge, honey.

¿Opiniones, consejos? Cualquier cosa es siempre bienvenida ;)

See ya!


	6. Cinco

**Jotaká **dice que no me presta sus personajes.

**Flores para Narcissa.**

**Cinco.**

―¿Decidiste que soy la chica que buscáis simplemente porque acerté una pregunta en Pociones? Esto ― se calla, buscando las palabras adecuadas ― ¡Esto es una soberana chorrada, Malfoy!

Lo ve rodar los ojos, exasperado, pero la ira ya bulle por sus venas y no puede contenerse.

―Acabas de decirme ― sisea ― que he sido encontrada por los Carroñeros porque _vosotros _los contratasteis para _buscarme_ y llevarme a Malfoy Hall, donde he sido _torturada_ y encerrada en una mugrienta celda hasta que tu madre me ha liberado con la condición de que caminase durante _dos días,_ sin varita, a total merced del frío y de los animales para acabar en esta _casucha_ perdida en mitad de la nada rodeada de... De... ¡Vosotros! ¡Rodeada de _vosotros_!

―Es un buen resumen.

Hermione se levanta, tira al suelo la silla donde ha estado sentada hasta ahora en el proceso y se acerca en dos rápidas zancadas hasta él. Apoya sus manos en la mesa de madera y se inclina hasta que su nariz está a unos centímetros de la del Slytherin, quien no ha perdido la compostura.

―Escúchame bien, Malfoy. No soy, ni seré jamás, esa "_sangre nueva_" ― remarca su sarcasmo usando sus dedos para crear un par de comillas en el aire ― que estás buscando. Sólo puedo trabajar para una profecía, por ahora, así que cuando termine de ayudar a Harry Potter con este asunto que tenemos entre manos, llama a mi secretaria y pídele cita, lo mismo tengo un hueco para ayudarte con esta tontería dentro de ― simula estar mirando una agenda imaginaria para acabar poniendo una cara de falsa consideración ― … oh, vaya, ¡nunca! Mala suerte, chaval.

Y con las mismas se da la vuelta y se marcha.

―Tsk... No me lo puedo creer. Acabar rodeada de serpientes para que me cuenten milongas... Me voy ahora mismo. Sólo necesito un mapa y podré arreglármelas sola. Soy una mujer fuerte. E independiente. Puedo hacer las cosas por mí misma.

Un par de golpes en la puerta de su recién adquirido dormitorio rompen su monólogo.

―¡Fuera! ¡No quiero saber nada de nadie!

Pero, evidentemente, nadie hace caso de sus palabras y se encuentra con Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabinni a su lado.

―¿Qué queréis? ¿No sabéis lo que es la intimidad?

―Al parecer tú no sabes lo que es la educación ― contesta Parkinson con los brazos cruzados ― Te hemos ayudado a salir de Malfoy Hall y tú ahora vas a ayudarnos.

Hermione suelta un gruñido muy poco femenino y se da la vuelta. Sus largos rizos se vuelven locos y se enredan entre ellos, golpeándole la cara.

―Escúchame bien, Parkinson. Me han torturado atrozmente y ni con esas me han hecho hablar sobre lo que estábamos haciendo durante nuestra huida. ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a ayudaros? No colaboraría con vosotros ni aunque me cortarais un dedo todos los días.

―Maldita perra...

―Basta, Pansy. Tranquilizate.

Blaise coloca una mano sobre su cabello oscuro y la detiene con suavidad. La joven se echa hacia atrás y mira hacia la ventana soltando un siseo.

―No vamos a ganar nada si tenéis esta actitud. Escucha, Granger. Yo te caigo mal, pero tú a mi me resultas totalmente indiferente. Estamos aquí porque Draco nos necesita. Y te necesita. _A ti. _Sé que te crees muy capaz y que confías en tu inteligencia para sobrevivir ahí fuera. Pero no tienes varita. Y estás sola.

―Narcissa Malfoy me aseguró que tendría mi varita de vuelta si venía hasta aquí. Devolvédmela.

―Para recibirla tienes que hablar con Draco, él es quie- ¡Oye! ¡Vuelve aquí!

―¡Malfoy! ― llama mientras recorre el minúsculo pasillo que separa su cuarto del salón ― ¡Dame mi varita!

Malfoy la mira desde su sillón sin expresión en la cara. Daphne Greengrass está sentada sobre uno de los reposabrazos, muy cerca de él. Theodore Nott está en la silla que ella ha ocupado antes. Parece que ha interrumpido una conversación importante.

―Yo no tengo tu varita.

―Tu madre me dijo que-

―Exacto ― la interrumpe él ― Mi madre. Es ella quien tiene tu varita.

―¿¡Y cómo se supone que voy a irme si es ella quien la tiene!? ¡Quiero mi varita! ¡Quiero...! Quiero...

Todos la miran con los ojos muy abiertos, atentos a cualquier movimiento. Nott frunce el ceño y tuerce la boca. Está hiperventilando. No puede parar. Su visión se vuelve borrosa y de repente hace mucho frío, pero también calor. Se siente mareada, como si hubiese estado dando vueltas sobre sí misma durante mucho tiempo.

―Yo... ― consigue jadear.

―Granger, tranquila. Escúchame. Voy a cogerte de la mano y llevarte hasta un sillón para que puedas sentarte.

Siente los dedos de Greengrass cerrarse entorno a su muñeca y su codo. Sabe que tiene que tranquilizarse. Que tiene que intentar aguantar la respiración durante un segundos antes de exhalar y mantener sus pulmones vacíos antes de inhalar de nuevo. Pero no puede. Sus emociones la han sobrepasado. Ha llegado el momento que tanto tiempo ha estado temiendo, y para colmo, se produce delante de todos esos desconocidos.

Siente cómo otro par de manos la sostiene para ayudarla a sentarse. A ciegas, logra colocarse cómodamente sobre el sillón. Una mano le aparta el cabello de la cara y se da cuenta de que ya puede ver con claridad a pesar de que su respiración y sus latidos siguen acelerados.

Delante de ella está Daphne Greengrass, quien podría tener genes de veela. Como Fleur. Pensar en la familia Weasley la pone más nerviosa, consiguiendo que diminutas lágrimas se formen en sus ojos. Pero Hermione Jean Granger es una leona. Es orgullosa y terca. Puede aceptar que la vean en un ataque de ansiedad, pero no va a romperse delante de ellos. Traga sus lágrimas y toma una rápida bocanada de aire. Greengrass aprovecha para taparle la boca y la nariz, obligándola a contener el aire.

―Ahora, voy a soltarte y voy a dejarte soltar el aire antes de impedirte que vuelvas a respirar. Así estableceremos un patrón más normal para tus pulmones ― dice rápida y eficientemente ― ¿Lista?

Sin esperar respuesta, la joven le destapa la boca y la nariz y la deja soltar todo el aire antes de volver a asfixiarla con sus manos. La escucha contar hasta cinco antes de volver a sentirse libre para respirar. Las siguientes veces es capaz de sostener el aire por sí misma y, poco a poco, recupera un ritmo de pulsaciones normal.

―Gracias... ― dice con la voz ronca y rasposa ―Siento haber perdido los estribos...

―No es nada.

Greengrass se agacha para estar más cómoda y fijamente los ojos de Hermione. Son ojos verdes los que miran. Opacos, nublados. Tiene las pestañas oscuras a pesar de que su cabello es tan claro y las cejas forman un arco perfecto. Es elegante. Es hermosa.

―Granger, quédate. Sé que quieres saber dónde estás, y que piensas que esto es de locos. Yo misma sigo pensando que esto es una locura. Pero tenemos que hacerlo. Tenemos que... Ayudarnos. Los unos a los otros.

―No sabía que te hubieses unido a los mortífagos ― dice Hermione abruptamente.

Todos los demás Slytherins contienen el aliento, incluso Malfoy, al oír las palabras de la Griffindor. El tema de la Marca es un asunto peliagudo para Daphne Greengrass, la única de toda su familia que se ha unido al bando oscuro. En secreto.

―Lo que yo haga, Granger, no es asunto tuyo ― replica con suavidad deslizando su manga izquierda hacia arriba. Señala la Marca, oscura e inflamada, sobre su piel ― Esto no me define como persona. Igual que a ti eso tampoco ― dice señalando la herida abierta que permanece en su brazo descubierto ― Aquí no somos ni mortífagos ni sangres sucia. Sólo intentamos hacer algo por nuestro mundo.

Vuelve a esconder el tatuaje bajo las mangas de su ropa y se da la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse.

―Me quedaré ― dice antes de poder contenerse ― Pero sólo durante un tiempo. Y con dos condiciones. Si vuestra... _Investigación_ sobre mi sangre no llega a ninguna parte me marcharé ― pasea su mirada por la habitación, mirando a cada uno fijamente ― Y quiero mi varita de vuelta.

―El asunto de la varita es algo que debes hablar con Draco. Si vuelve a sacarte de tus casillas, pégale un puñetazo. Tengo entendido que tienes un buen derechazo.

Pansy también se marcha mientras que los chicos se quedan junto al fuego. Hermione se retuerce los dedos y se muerde el labio. Se siente ridícula, de repente.

―Te daré tu varita cuando esté seguro de que vas a ayudarnos.

―Ya he dicho que me quedaré sólo un tiempo. Si durante ese tiempo no habéis hecho ningún hallazgo, me marcharé.

―No si no te doy tu varita.

―Malfoy, no juegues conmigo. Harry y Ron deben de estar buscándome y-

―Mi madre no ha arriesgado su vida de esa forma para que hagas lo que quieras, Granger. Te ha mandado hasta aquí porque _sabe_ y _confía_ en que eres tú, al igual que yo también confío en ello. Así que haz el favor de cerrar el pico y ayudarnos. Se supone que eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestra generación, usa tu cerebro.

Lo ve levantarse y salir de la habitación. Se queda ahí, sentada en un sillón húmedo y desvencijado. Todavía tiene las mejillas encendidas por el enfado y siente la sangre hervir dentro de su cuerpo.

―Esta noche haces la primera ronda, Granger ― escucha que dice Nott a su lado ― Vamos a cenar. No creo que a ninguno de ellos les apetezca comer algo ahora mismo.

Observa al joven colocar una olla sobre la mesa, Hermione la reconoce como la olla que estaba sobre el fuego de la chimenea y que Greengrass parecía estar vigilando mientras Malfoy le explicaba todo el asunto de la profecía. Zabinni exclama su alegría, pues se muere de hambre. Se sienta a la mesa con ellos, todavía sorprendida con el hecho de que ha sido invitada a unirse a ellos para cenar.

Recibe de manos de Nott un pequeño cuenco lleno de sopa. La cerámica arde, pero no le importa. Le calienta las manos y la reconforta levemente.

―Se nota que esta noche ha cocinado Daph. Esto está muy soso― se queja Zabinni con una mueca mientras agarra un salero con aspecto poco salubre ― ¿Quieres, Granger?

―No, gracias.

Comen en silencio. Es cierto. La sopa está terriblemente sosa y aguada, muestra de que quien ha cocinado es una persona que está acostumbrado a _pedir_ que cocinen para ella. Supone que, durante lo que queda de su estancia con los Slytherins, los únicos días en los que comerá algo medianamente sabroso será cuando ella cocine. Eso le recuerda la última vez que cocinó a lo muggle, en la cocina de la pequeña casa de sus padres, antes de marcharse. Asado con patatas y salsa de pimienta verde. De postre tomaron un pedazo de tarta de chocolate. Estaban celebrando algo, pero no recuerda el qué, y eso la llena de desasosiego y confusión.

―¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis aquí?

Nott alza la cabeza antes de contestar.

―La primera semana estuvimos escondido en un bosque. El día anterior a cuando hicimos el trato con el Carroñero vinimos a esta casita. Decidimos quedarnos aquí hasta que vinieras porque era el punto de encuentro que establecimos con la Señora Malfoy. Supongo que a partir de ahora nos moveremos.

―¿Movernos? ¿Quieres decir que no vamos a quedarnos aquí?

―El mundo entero te está buscando. Y a nosotros también. Llevamos aquí casi tres semanas, es peligroso. Necesitamos movernos. Es por seguridad.

―¿Cuando empezaremos a movernos?

―Es decisión de Draco.

―Siempre es Malfoy quien toma las decisiones.

―Él es quien está más informado que nosotros con respecto a la profecía. Él decide hacia dónde vamos.

―Las cosas no deberían así. Durante el tiempo que he estado viajando con Harry y Ron compartíamos toda la información que teníamos. Siempre.

―Nosotros no somos valientes Griffindors. No funcionamos como vosotros.

―Deberíais probarlo. Os facilitaría las cosas. Ni si quiera sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer ahora conmigo. Ni si quiera sabéis si soy la que estáis buscando.

―Confiamos en que lo eres. Todo apunta a que lo eres.

―Quizás no quiera serlo ― dice finalmente, dejando la cuchara en su plato.

Theodore Nott es de esas personas que dejan claro lo que piensan. Si no es por palabras, es por sus ojos o por sus expresiones faciales. Es un hombre tranquilo y sosegado que piensa antes que hablar, y por eso sabe que es mejor no decirle nada a Granger. Acaba de tener un ataque de ansiedad, se siente en clara desventaja y está asustada a pesar de que quiere disimularlo. Es mejor no estresarla más, sólo acrecentaría la tensión entre ella y el resto del grupo.

Así que se encoge de hombros sin decir nada más. Termina su plato, se levanta y se marcha a su habitación, dispuesto a leer un buen libro.

―No se lo tengas en cuenta. Le gusta terminar las conversaciones con dramatismo.

Hermione no sabe si agradecerle el comentario a Zabinni, así que no dice nada más. Termina su plato de sopa aguada y sosa, se dirige a su cuarto y coge su capa. La primera ronda de vigilancia es para ella, aunque no sabe cuánto va a durar. Le gustaría poder desencoger su bolsito, que ha guardado en uno de los cajones de la mesita de noche que está junto a su cama, pero sin varita...

―Tendré que esperar...

―Puedo hacerlo por ti ― escucha a sus espaldas.

Malfoy la mira desde el pasillo con expresión tranquila. La capa ha quedado atrás, así que puede observar que lleva la camisa del uniforme de la escuela. Pese a las condiciones en las que viven, está tan blanca e impecable como siempre.

―¿Lo harías?

―¿Por qué no?

―Porque soy yo. Y eres tú.

Malfoy se acerca con paso lento y saca su varita del bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones. Por un momento teme verse atacada, pero al final nada ocurre. Él apunta hacia su diminuto bolso, hace una floritura con la varita y anuncia el hechizo. El bolsito de cuentas se expande poco a poco y recupera su tamaño original. Al colgarlo de su hombro se escucha el sonido de todos los objetos que hay en su interior.

Malfoy frunce el ceño.

―¿Cuántas cosas llevas ahí?

―Es... Un hechizo de extensión indetectable. Yo... Bueno. Gracias por devolverlo a su tamaño.

Él tan sólo asiente y se dispone a marcharse.

―¿Por qué lo has hecho? Soy yo. Y eres tú.

Él no se da la vuelta para encararla. Ni tampoco le dice algo desagradable. Sólo la mira por encima de su hombro, ojos grises brillando bajo el tenue resplandor de la única vela que alumbra el cuarto.

―Porque, ahora, somos nosotros.

**ººº**

Se sienta bajo un enorme árbol, a oscuras, y observa el horizonte con ojos anhelantes. Le gustaría huir. Vencer. Esconderse, quizás. Pero hace tiempo que perdió el valor para acobardarse, así que lucha consigo misma cada día para mantenerse firme.

Viajar con Harry y Ron siempre ha sido fácil, desde el inicio, porque hay confianza y ternura entre ellos. Durante el tiempo que ha estado con ellos no le ha dado tiempo a echar demasiado de menos a sus padres, así que ahora que no los tiene con ella no tiene nada con lo que distraerse.

―¡Blaise!

Los gritos se suceden en la casa. Hermione observa las siluetas oscuras que se ven a través de la ventana. Parkinson persigue a Zabinni con algo en las manos. Le sorprende ver que las serpientes interactuan entre ellas como personas normales. No es como si siempre hubiese pensado que son monstruos. Simplemente... Son personas. Se relacionan, se ríen, viven y comparten. Lo hacen todo a su manera, pero lo hacen al fin y al cabo.

Daphne Greengrass, por ejemplo. Siempre le ha parecido que no encaja con su casa, pero ahora que la ve con sus compañeros se da cuenta de que, probablemente, es la más Slytherin de todos. Tiene la mirada altiva y orgullosa. Su sonrisa es cínica, incluso más que la de Malfoy, y parece acostumbrada a liderar a las personas. Pero, al mismo tiempo... Es cálida... Y refrescante a la misma vez. Serena, seria, madura. Es hermosa, terriblemente hermosa, y sin duda aspira a conseguir grandes cosas. Ganar la guerra. Volver a casa. Casarse. Quizás con Nott, con quien parece llevarse bien. Quizás con Malfoy...

―¿Y a quien le importa eso? A mi no. Desde luego que no...

Una suave risa se escucha detrás de ella. Escucha unos pasos a su izquierda. Vaya, no esperaba encontrarla ahí fuera, menos aún cuando estaba siendo analizada dentro de su cabeza.

―No sabía que hablaras sola.

A la luz de la luna su cabello parece de plata y sus facciones más finas. Hermione es de repente consciente de la suciedad en sus dedos y los nudos en su cabello castaño. Lo ha recogido en una coleta, pero los rizos están encrespados por la humedad y se han enganchado a la madera del árbol en el que está apoyada.

―¿Qué lees? ― le pregunta la rubia, sentándose a su lado con cuidado.

―No... Yo... Sólo lo tenía entre mis manos. Me tranquiliza su tacto.

No quiere hablarle de que tener el libro que ha recibido de Dumbledor entre las manos hace que se sienta más tranquila. Más cercana a sus compañeros. Le gusta acariciar las páginas, como si pudiera leerlas con las manos, para sentirse útil nuevamente. Para olvidar que no está con ellos.

―Esos cuentos los leía cuando era niña y... ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Se quedan calladas y mantienen la respiración. Escuchan pasos y susurros.

―Carroñeros... ― murmura Greengrass.

Hermione siente una horrible sensación de _déja vu_. La mano de su compañera se desliza suavemente hasta la suya. Señala con su largo y blanco dedo hacia la casita, dejándole claras sus intenciones. Tienen que volver dentro. Y avisar a los demás.

―Dijeron que era por aquí ― escuchan a uno de ellos hablar en un susurro ― Pero no veo nada.

―Deben de haber puesto barreras y hechizos para confundirnos. Según nuestras fuentes, es por aquí.

Hermione se levanta con cuidado y camina despacio, su mano bien sujeta a la de su compañera. No sabe qué clase de hechizo han usado para proteger la casa, pero espera que hayan incluido el _mufliatto_.

Los seis metros que la separan de la casa se le hacen más largos que seis kilómetros, pero al final logra llegar hasta la puerta y abrirla. Entran ambas en silencio, y cuando se disponen a hablar se ven incapaces de hacerlo.

―Nos vamos.

Malfoy le tira encima una capa más gruesa que la que lleva y se gira hacia Greengrass.

―¿Sabes quienes son?

―No. No son parte del grupo que contratamos. Deben de ser otros. Están justo en el borde de la barrera. Desaparecerá en cuanto nos marchemos. Y sabrán que hemos estado aquí.

―Tenemos que darnos prisa. Mi madre me ha avisado ahora mismo. Si lo hubiese sabido antes nos habríamos marchado nada más llegar Granger.

―Espera un momento ― interrumpe la mencionada ― ¿Cómo has sabido que estaban ahí? ¿Cómo te has comunicado con tu madre? ¿Qué...?

―Lo irás entendiendo poco a poco, no hay tiempo.

Todos salen por una pequeña puerta en la parte de atrás de la casita y salen al exterior, en lo que parece ser el jardín. Justo a su derecha, Hermione ve que hay un arbusto, hogar de unas pocas flores. Lirios iguales que todos los que adornaban el jardín de Malfoy Hall la noche que escapó. Observa a Malfoy acariciar una de ellas con cuidado. Mueve la varita en un movimiento que Hermione desconoce y entonces sólo dos flores quedan vivas, todas las demás se marchitan poco a poco hasta convertirse en polvo.

―Draco, vamos, se nos acaba el tiempo, van a acercarse, saben que estamos aquí. ¡Vamos!

Parkinson agarra la manga de Malfoy y tira de ella para meterle prisa. Él asiente y saca una pluma de su bolsillo. La clava en su dedo sin miramientos y escribe en un pétalo con su sangre. La flor absorbe el mensaje y muere a los pocos segundos. Hermione está fascinada.

―Vamos, cógela, no hay tiempo.

Con un suspiro airado el rubio hace una nueva floritura. La última flor queda encerrada en el interior de una burbuja. Con ella se encuentra un poco de tierra húmeda, para mantenerla viva.

―Esperaba que pudiéramos quedarnos un poco más.

Hermione observa al muchacho. Es un completo desconocido para ella, pero al ver sus atormentados ojos grises piensa que lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo con tal de descubrir todos sus secretos. Parece no quedar nada del pedante e irritante niño rico de la escuela.

Todos se reúnen a unos metros de la casa, se dan las manos y desaparecen sin dejar rastro. Lo último que Hermione escucha antes de abrir los ojos a un nuevo lugar es la voz de alarma que da uno de los Carroñeros al ver la casa aparecerse de repente en mitad del bosque.

* * *

><p>Hellooooo~~! ¿Qué tal? ¿Bien? ¿Si? ¡Por fin he terminado los examenes! Era ya necesidad, en serio. Uff.<p>

Bueno, me alegra ver que durante esta semana otras cuantas personas más se han unido a esta aventura :) Algunas de osotras me habéis dicho que os habéis pasado por aqui por recomendación en una página de Facebook. Me sorprende muchísimo. Muchísimas gracias a la persona (o personas) que ha dedicado su tiempo a leerme y recomendar esta historia, me emociona mucho n_n

Uhu, como veis, en este capitulo dejamos la profecía atrás. La reacción de Hermione... ¿Qué os parece? ¿Exagerada, quizás? Tened en cuenta su situación, es normal que se sienta atrapada. ¿Y cómo creéis que funciona ese lirio en el que Malfoy ha escrito con su sangre? Aaaaah~ He decidido incluir tantas cosas raras en este fic, espero poderlas explicar bien durante el desarrollo del mismo.

Nada más, bonitas. Muchas gracias por las alertas y los favoritos. ¡Y los reviews! Me llenan de alegría n_n

¡Un beso!


	7. Seis

Aquí sigo, esperando a que **Jotaká **me preste un poco de su creación.

**Flores para Narcissa.**

**Seis.**

El viento parece querer empujarla hacia el final del desfiladero. La hierba está seca y la araña, pero el frío le muerde la piel de la cara y por eso no se da cuenta. Sólo puede escuchar los aullidos de las ráfagas de aire golpear su cuerpo.

Nott es quien los guía. Al parecer él es quien ha elegido el nuevo emplazamiento del grupo. Al fondo, lejos, puede ver una casa de madera cuya pintura blanca se ha desconchado. Un halo de niebla la rodea. Cuando llegan al porche puede leer una desvaída inscripción junto a la ventada.

_Theo estuvo aquí._

Las letras son irregulares, infantiles. Tiernas. No puede evitar imaginarse a un pequeño Nott de profundos ojos azul marino escribiendo su nombre con una piedra blanca, seguramente recogida en la playa que está allá abajo, a los pies del acantilado.

La puerta cruje y gime cuando se abre. El aire está lleno de humedad, sombras y lo que parecen ser innombrables recuerdos. Un rastro de polvo adorna los muebles oscuros y las cortinas están destrozadas. Pero, curiosamente, la casa soporta los embates del viento y les promete una noche tranquila. A salvo.

―La casa no tiene muchas habitaciones. Tendremos que compartir cuarto.

―¡Genial! ¡Como cuando eramos críos!

Blaise coge las manos de los otros dos chicos y los arrastra hacia arriba en busca de una habitación espaciosa que compartir. "Podemos contarnos historias de miedo" escucha que grita desde las escaleras junto con las protestas de Malfoy.

Ellas se quedan abajo, en silencio. Daphne sonríe un poco, melancólica. Pasa sus ojos verdes por la habitación, roza una de las estanterías con sus dedos. En un marco de plata hay una pequeña fotografía. Al ver la imagen sonríe suavemente.

―Es una fotografía muggle... ― murmura Hermione al verla, sobrecogida.

―La familia de mi madre era algo más tolerante con los muggles ― escucha detrás de ella. Nott la mira desde el pie de la escalera, un cigarrillo entre sus dedos baña la habitación con su humo azulado ― Les interesaba el modo en el que se han podido adaptar al mundo con sus propias manos y su imaginación. Algo que mis abuelos apreciaban mucho era el encanto de la fotografía muggle. Todo esto se mantenía en secreto, claro. Pero era algo real.

Sus labios se estiran suavemente durante un mísero segundo y vuelven a replegarse enseguida, devolviéndole esa seca y seria expresión. A Hermione le parece que Nott es de esas personas que crecen a golpes. De esas personas que saben más de lo que cuentan y que prefieren no involucrarse con las personas porque siempre se sienten solas.

Daphne acaricia el rostro del pequeño Theodore, que la mira desde la fotografía enmohecida, con la punta de sus dedos y sonríe un poco más. Pero la sonrisa no es tierna. Ni familiar. Es cínica. Prepotente. Hermione no pierde detalle de la joven Greengrass.

―Pero qué guapo eras, Theo. Míralo, Pansy. ¿A que nunca habías pensado que Theo pudiera sonreír _de verdad_?

―¡Santo Salazar, pero si tenía hoyuelos! ― exclama la otra muchacha con una sonrisa enorme, casi tan burlona como la que suele tener Zabinni ― ¿Cuando pensabas revelarnos ese secreto, Nott?

Él le da una calada al cigarrillo y coge la fotografía de entre las manos de su amiga.

―Esperaba que nunca lo descubrierais de esta forma ― comenta sin denotar ningún sentimiento ― Ahora tendré que mataros.

―¿Nos venderás a los mortífagos?

―¿Olvidas que soy uno de ellos, Daphne?

Ella se ríe sin apartar sus ojos de los de él. Sus ojos son distantes, pero a pesar de eso es un momento intimo. Tan _ínfimo_, que Hermione se siente obligada a apartar la mirada y decide marcharse en busca de una habitación, pero justo cuando se dispone a poner un pie sobre uno de los peldaños, Zabinni aparece corriendo.

―Queridos, tenemos que luchar a muerte, sólo hay tres camas y somos seis. Tal y como nuestro amable anfitrión ha dicho antes, vamos a vernos obligados a compartir nuestro espacio personal.

Todos se miran los unos a los otros. Incluso Malfoy, que ha aparecido pocos segundos después que Zabinni, parece nervioso. Los seis jóvenes contienen la respiración.

―¡Cada oveja con su pareja! ― exclama Pansy agarrando la mano de Daphne.

Blaise se abalanza _literalmente_ sobre Theodore, lo derriba y alza su mano entrelazada con la de su amigo como muestra de que no piensa compartir cuarto con nadie más.

Hermione se queda paralizada. Todo ha ocurrido más rápido de lo que esperaba. Hasta ahora creía que lo más veloz y sorprendente del mundo era ver a los Weasley comer a la hora del desayuno, pero sin duda los Slytherins le han hecho ver que estaba equivocada: buscar compañero de cuarto entre las serpientes es sin duda mucho más fascinante y rápido.

―Bien. Granger, tú vas con Draco.

―Espera, ¿qué?

―No.

―Draco.

―Daphne, no.

Ambos rubios se miran a los ojos, desafiantes. Ella es tan baja comparada con él, pero sus ojos son aún más fieros que los grises de él.

―No seas maleducado, por favor ― suelta Blaise, el humor resbalando de sus palabras ― Tu madre estaría muy disgustada.

―No quiero dormir con ella ― dice él sin inmutarse.

Hermione frunce el ceño y se planta delante de él.

―¿Qué pasa? ¿Crees que voy a pegarte mis germenes de impura?

Malfoy se da la vuelta y la mira a la cara lleno de... _Algo_. Sus ojos brillan con fiereza y parece más que dispuesto para echarle una maldición. Pero no hace nada de lo que ella espera que haga. No hace nada de lo que el Draco Malfoy de la escuela habría hecho.

―Cállate. Tú no sabes nada.

―Oh, sí, se me olvidaba. Ahora resulta que mi sangre es _pura_. Y que la _necesitas._

Malfoy aprieta los dientes y la agarra de los hombros con los brazo rígidos. La aplasta contra la pared más cercana y durante un instante piensa que va a abofetearla. Pero sólo la mira. Con intensidad. Con odio. Con pesar. Con rencor. Quizás, también, en el fondo de sus pupilas, puede denotar el febril brillo que tienen las miradas de aquellos que piensan que lo han perdido todo y ya no les queda nada más.

―¿Te duele que te digan la verdad, Malfoy?

―Me duele que seas tan estúpida.

La suelta, le da una última mirada llena de amargura y se da la vuelta. Sale al exterior, donde el viento ha amainado un poco y saca su varita. Va a comenzar a crear los hechizos protectores al rededor de la casa.

La habitación se queda en completo silencio. Ni si quiera Zabinni parece interesado en hacer algún comentario. Las chicas siguen con los dedos entrelazados y Hermione no soporta verlas tan unidas. Ella también quiere sentirse comprendida. Quiere sentirse querida. _Segura_. Pero está rodeada de desconocidos, en una casa que no conoce, en algún lugar de esta Inglaterra diezmada. Desarmada y un poco más vencida de lo que quiere reconocer.

Sale al exterior con la cabeza alta, sin decir nada más. Ve a Greengrass abrir la boca, seguramente para decirle algo, pero Nott la silencia colocando una mano en su hombro.

Está _celosa_. Y está _triste_. Y está profundamente _desolada_.

Se deja caer junto a un árbol sin hojas cuyo tronco parece a punto de quebrarse. El salitre del mar se ha pegado a la madera, dándole un aspecto más viejo y frágil. Desde donde está puede ver toda la casa, de estilo victoriano, alzarse por encima del embravecido oleaje.

_Ojalá una de las olas llegase hasta aquí arriba para derribar la casa y llevárselos a todos. Así podría volver con Harry y Ron. Y dejaría de estar sola. _

El viento amaina poco a poco hasta convertirse en una brisa ligera. Las olas siguen rompiendo con fuerza ahí abajo. Hermione suspira y observa a Malfoy regresar a la casa, cuyas ventanas se iluminan con la suave llama de una vela. La noche abraza el desfiladero y sus al rededores.

El frío empieza a ser cada vez menos soportable, pero Hermione es una Griffindor, una muy terca y orgullosa. No va a volver hasta que ese estúpido no venga para disculparse con ella.

Su situación es cada vez más descorazonadora. ¡¿Dónde se supone que está?! ¡¿Y cómo se supone que debe comportarse con esa gente?! ¿Van a tratarla bien? ¿Tiene que tratarlos bien? ¡Oh, por el amor de Merlín, esto es insoportable! Aprieta las manos contra su cara y ahoga un grito de pura ira. Se levanta tambaleándose y camina hacia el borde del acantilado. Desde aquí, el rugido del océano es todavía más alto. Mastica y traga el silencio, convierte el aire en algo espeso e irrespirable. Acuoso y salado. La humedad se le pega a la piel, y su pelo se encrespa todavía más.

―¿Piensas saltar de una vez? ¿O tengo que empujarte?

Se da la vuelta, sobresaltada. Malfoy la observa con expresión aburrida, tiene las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su capa y mira fijamente al firmamento. O lo poco que se puede ver de él, dada la oscuridad. Las luces de la casa crean claroscuros en sus pies. Le dan un aspecto misterioso. La luz anaranjada recorta su silueta y le da un nuevo color a su cabello. _Es alto_, se dice Hermione, _Es alto y misterioso. Borde y arrogante. Pero parece tan... Maduro. Distante._

―A estas alturas ya deberías saber que no hago nada de lo que tu quieres o esperas, Malfoy.

―Desgraciadamente.

―¿Qué quieres?

―Que vuelvas dentro.

Ella vuelve a darse la vuelta para encarar el infinito. No piensa regresar a la casa y soportar a todas esas serpientes. No quiere saber nada de ellas. Sí. Ha dicho que se quedaría hasta que descubriesen algo, pero no está dispuesta a pasar más tiempo del necesario con ellos. Le gustaría poder hacerlo, pero entre ellos se siente tan diferente. Tan marginada. Como cuando tenía que ir a su horrible escuela muggle. Siempre era la diferente. La chica solitaria que se encerraba en el conocimiento. No destacaba entre las personas populares, tampoco le importaba, pero le gustaba destacar por su inteligencia. Le gustaba sobresalir en algo que se le daba tan bien.

Hacer amigos no es algo que se le de bien. Hermione es simpática y buena, pero es tímida. No es una persona fácil de intimidar, pero sabe cuantas probabilidades tiene de trabar amistad con sólo mirar a una persona. Ahora mismo, diría que Blaise Zabinni es el único con el que podría tener una conversación agradable, aunque no muy inteligente. Nott es inteligente, pero demasiado... _Frío_. Greengrass es demasiado parecida a ella misma – aunque de la forma Slytherin. Parkinson es una prepotente y Mallfoy... Malfoy es... _Malfoy_.

―Granger, no seas testaruda. Tienes que volver.

―¡Déjame!

Se da la vuelta, gritando. El viento vuelve a soplar levemente. La goma elástica que sujeta su cabello estalla y sus rizos caen por su espalda. Esponjoso, enredado. Sus ojos marrones lo miran con fiereza, reflejan la luz que proviene de la casa. Cuando observa las ventanas tiene la sensación de que si entra y se deja abrazar por esas paredes, todas van a caerse sobre ella. Van a aplastarla, van a destrozarla. Enterrarla y matarla con su peso.

Malfoy rueda los ojos y se acerca a ella con paso tranquilo. Ella se tensa y da un paso hacia atrás. Cuando quiere darse cuenta, él la tiene sujeta.

―No te alejes más. Vas a caerte.

―¿Desde cuanto te importa? ― escupe ― Pensaba que eso era lo que querías. Que me tirara de una vez y me ahogara. Y me hundiera.

Mirada desafiante, cargada de odio. Sus largos dedos la están quemando y sus ojos le están congelando el alma. A lo lejos, detrás de ella, puede escuchar los truenos que se acercan a paso rápido ahora que el viento vuelve a soplar con violencia.

―Suéltame.

Un trueno rompe el silencio que sigue a sus palabras y un rayo desgarra el cielo, iluminando el perfil de Malfoy. La luz blanca convierte su piel en mármol. Se pregunta si, de ser de día, el cielo tendría el mismo color que sus ojos.

―Esta noche va a haber una tormenta. Tenemos que regresar al interior. Vamos, Granger. No seas ridícula.

―Tu... ¡Tu...!

―¡Si! ― grita él a su vez, encarándola de repente, más cerca ― ¡Sí, soy insoportable! ¿Era eso lo que ibas a decir? Tú no te quedas atrás. Eres como una niña, Granger. No quieres hacer nada, no quieres ayudarnos, no quieres volver a casa. No quieres... Merlin.

Aprieta sus dedos y la acerca a él. El viento ahora es demasiado fuerte. Los empuja de un lado a otro sin control. La despeina una y otra vez, sus capas ondean de un lado para otro. Los golpean, los agitan. El frío se cuela bajo las ropas y erizan sus pieles.

―Lárgate.

―Eres más estúpida de lo que creía, maldita...

―¡Draco!

Greengrass se acerca a ellos, luchando contra el viento. Su cabello rubio se convierte en un nido al rededor de su cabeza, la capa la envuelve y golpea cada poco tiempo sus piernas.

―¡Draco! ― vuelve a gritar por encima del rugido del viento ― ¡Vamos, Draco, suéltala! ¡Suéltala!

Llega a su lado y lo aparta de un tirón de la Griffindor. Él se da la vuelta, su flequillo le golpea en los ojos. Si, esta situación es surrealista.

"Vuelve dentro" adivina que dice al leer los labios de la joven. Ella lo mira de esa forma que sólo los amigos íntimos pueden entender. Malfoy es orgulloso. Es frío. Es piedra y hierro. Pero entre las manos de esa mujer se deja hacer. Lo moldea y lo destruye. Puede verlo. Puede sentirlo. Puede olerlo entre el salitre. Sólo puede observar mientras él se aleja.

Greengrass podría hacerle competencia con su nuevo peinado. Las hebras rubias son suaves, lisas y rectas. La humedad ha hecho su trabajo y ha facilitado la tarea del viento. Sus mejillas están rojas, sus labios partidos. Tiene frío. Tiene miedo. Está cansada, agotada. Pero sabe que no va a dejarla en la interperie.

―Vamos.

Hermione sabe que tiene que volver al interior. Sabe que Greengrass no va a ofrecerle su mano para arrastrarla hasta la casa. Sabe que si vuelve al interior nadie va a ofrecerle un plato caliente. Ni si quiera sabe con quien va a compartir cama esta noche, porque, y de eso está segura, Malfoy seguramente está convenciendo a Parkinson para dormir con ella. Él prefiere a Greengrass. La suave, hermosa, rubia y caliente Greengrass entre sus sábanas. Y sus brazos.

―¡Granger, no hay tiempo!

Un nuevo rayo, un nuevo trueno.

Ya está.

Las gotas de lluvia caen sobre ella a toda velocidad. La empapan, la calan. Se pregunta si esto se ve igual que las escenas dramáticas de las películas muggles. Lluvia. Pena. Viento. Tragedia. Sí. Podría ser una película. La de su vida sería "Cómo _no_ ser una persona normal, _no _tener amigos normales, ni enemigos normales, ni nada de nada".

―Déjame sola.

―Puedes quedarte sola una vez que entres en la maldita casa.

Hermione quiere abofetearla. Y quiere abofetearse. Y gritar de rabia. Pero Greengrass se adelanta y estampa su fría, mojada y blanca mano contra su cara.

―¡Reacciona, maldita sea! ¡Eres Hermione Granger, la insufrible y valiente sabelotodo de Griffindor! ¡Eres la bruja más brillante de nuestra jodida, enferma, rota y desgarrada generación! ¡Granger, ¿has seguido a un niño incapaz de hacer nada por sí mismo hasta el mismo fin del mundo, pero no eres capaz de ayudar a gente que necesita tu ayuda?! ¡Vamos, sabes que puedes y _quieres_! ¡Eres mejor que todo esto, eres mejor que nosotros, viles hijos de asesinos! Racistas y...

Se calla. Sus ojos verdes lo dicen todo. Hermione observa, con su mano todavía rozando la zona golpeada por la Slytherin, como esa muchacha, a penas un centímetro más alta que ella, rebosa seguridad, valentía y fuerza mientras sus ojos son las ventanas a sus más recónditos secretos. Terror. Agotamiento. Pánico. Y tantas, _tantastantastantas_, ganas de desaparecer del mundo.

―Sólo necesito...

―No voy a ser tu amiga ― la interrumpe la rubia, seca ― Pero puedo ser tu compañera ― acaba diciendo un minuto después.

Años después, Hermione soñará con decir que no la sigue. Y que no agarra la túnica empapada de Daphne. Querrá negar que el calor de la casa la reconforta y querrá olvidar que sí, un plato caliente de sopa espesa y grumosa (cocinada por Parkinson) la espera en una esquina de la mesa. Querrá enterrarlo todo con los muertos, pero no podrá.

Porque Hermione no es ni será jamás una mentirosa.

**ººº**

Hay muchas cosas que podría decir ahora. Podría quejarse de que hace frío. Podría quejarse de que se siente sola. Podría decir que su vida es ahora un infierno. Pero está agotada. Emocional y físicamente, así que sólo se recuesta sobre la cama, sin molestarse en levantar las sábanas. La capa es lo bastante gruesa como para protegerla del frío y la humedad del aire, así que deja caer la cabeza contra la almohada y cierra los ojos.

Malfoy comparte espacio con ella. Está tumbado bocarriba, mira hacia el techo con expresión tranquila.

Comparten el silencio, como una tregua que sólo durará un tiempo limitado.

La luz blanquecina se cuela por la ventana y dibuja sombras entre las sombras. La tormenta, ahí fuera, se hace cada vez más fuerte y el viento cada vez más violento. La casa se sacude bajo sus embates, pero resiste, como parece haber hecho durante los últimos años. Refugiada entre esas paredes, piensa en Nott, quien debe hacer la primera ronda de esta noche a la interperie, a penas protegido por el porche.

Malfoy suspira detrás de ella. El aire escapa de entre sus labios con un fino deje de pesadez. Quiere darse la vuelta. Quizás hablar con él. Quizás tratar de averiguar un poco más sobre lo que está ocurriendo. Pero no encuentra el valor para enfrentarse a él. ¿Qué podría decirle? ¿Qué podrían compartir? ¿Qué...?

El rayo desgarra el cielo y el trueno retumba en sus oídos. A Hermione no le suelen dar miedo las tormentas, pero hay que reconocer que estar en una casa de madera roñosa, al borde de un desfiladero, no es algo agradable.

―La casa... ¿Resistirá?

Escucha el sonido que hace la cabeza de su compañero de cuarto al frotarse contra la almohada cuando éste se gira levemente hacia ella.

―Si ― contesta escuetamente, recuperando su posición anterior.

El silencio vuelve una vez más. Parece compartir cama con ellos. Parece pesar sobre su pecho. En la tienda que compartía con Ron y Harry siempre había algún sonido. Quizás la radio. Quizás el sonido de sus dedos acariciando la página de un libro. O los suspiros cansados de Harry. Incluso la voz de su mejor amigo, febril y temblorosa entre sus sueños, la acompañaba en sus veladas sin descanso. Desde que dejó a sus padres a penas puede dormir más de tres horas seguidas. Está siempre en alerta. _¡Alerta permanente!_ Eso es lo que suele repetirse de vez en cuando. Como una forma de no olvidar a los que ya no están. Quizás también para no olvidar que ella podría no estar nunca más.

Cuando la lluvia deja de golpear el cristal, el viento empuja suavemente las nubes hasta que, finalmente, entre dos de ellas se abre paso un tenue rallo de luz plateada. Hermione se levanta de la cama y se acerca para observarlo. Ahí, tan redonda y pálida como la última vez que se paró a mirarla, le devuelve el gesto la luna. Rodeada de enormes nubarrones negros, esponjosos y violentos, alumbra su rostro con su suavidad. Su presencia.

Cuando tenía seis años sus padres la apuntaron a clases de piano. Pero, al contrario que con la magia o los libros, Hermione no tiene don para la música. No es buena en el solfeo y, sin duda, su sentido del ritmo es patético. Lo único que puede hacer es disfrutar del sonido de un piano afinado y del tacto de sus teclas bajo los dedos. ¿Por qué recuerda eso? Porque la visión ante ella le hace pensar en "Claro de Luna", de Debussy. Es su pieza preferida.

La tararea suavemente sin perder detalle de las nubes que se alejan progresivamente. Es consciente de los ojos de mercurio que la taladran desde la cama.

―Hace unos pocos años, una vez que me enfadé muchísimo con mi amiga Sally, hice explotar una tetera preciosa que estaba dentro del mueble de su comedor. A pesar de estar ya en Hogwarts tuve un episodio de magia involuntaria, típica en los niños. Cuando su madre descubrió el destrozo le echó la culpa a Sally y la regañó. ¿Quien iba a decir que había sido yo quien la hizo estallar porque esa chica se negaba a darme la razón?

―¿Por qué discutíais? ― escucha detrás de ella, voz aburrida pero curiosa.

―Porque decía que Bella es una princesa mucho más interesante y realista que Pocahontas.

Casi puede escuchar la ceja de Malfoy recorrer un lento camino hacia arriba. Ella se ríe suavemente y se da la vuelta.

Él es elegante. Es alto, es delgado. Es de esas personas que, lleven lo que lleven y hagan lo que hagan, no pierden su esencia. La esencia de Malfoy sólo puede describirse con una palabra: _lujo. _Todo lo que lleva, todo lo que toca, todo lo que respira, dice o piensa rezuma dinero. Ahora mismo está tumbado sobre las amarillentas sábanas de una cama que a penas parece poder aguantar su peso. Está rodeado de polvo y decadencia. Tiene la nariz fruncida, los labios torcidos y una ceja alzada. Es un fugitivo entre criminales. Huye y se esconde, pero aún así, a pesar de todo esto, sigue siendo la personificación misma de la opulencia.

Y Hermione ya no sabe lo que opina de él.

―Supongo que tu defendías a la _Poquentas_, esa, ¿no?

―Pocahontas ― corrige ella de forma automática ― Y sí. La defendía a ella.

Se sienta en el borde de la cama y nuevamente, dándole la espalda. Escucha a Nott subir las escaleras para ir a despertar a Zabinni, quien va a ocupar su puesto hasta que sea la hora de despertar a Greengrass.

―¿Por qué?

Hermione sonríe de lado y observa su borroso reflejo, que la observa desde el espejo polvoriento y roto que tiene enfrente. Se deja caer en la cama e inhala profundamente. Antes de contestar gira la cabeza hacia su derecha y observa el perfil de Draco Malfoy, tan estoico como siempre.

―Porque acepta su destino. Y comprende que a veces, para ser feliz, tienes que dejar ir lo que amas. Ella sabe que su deber es más importante. Que debe ser fuerte y que debe luchar por sí misma y para sí misma. Eso es lo importante.

Malfoy la encara y la mira fijamente. Dos desconocidos que se miran a los ojos _de verdad _por primera vez. Enemigos que ahora parecen compartir algo más que odio y resentimiento. El iris gris de Draco Malfoy carece de veneno y su mirada no le lanza dagas. Ahora mismo, a menos de un metro de él, con el aliento caliente de ese joven chocando contra su frente, se pregunta si esto va a salir bien.

―Cuéntame cómo lo consiguió ― pide con voz segura, baja, tenue. Como un suspiro entre el viento.

―Ella decidió seguir su propio camino y encontró cosas increíbles recorriéndolo ― explica ella. Como un grito que rompe el silencio.

* * *

><p>¿Alguna vez habéis visto Pocahontas 2? Es la peor peli de Disney del mundo. Bueno, ya lo dice el dicho: "Segundas partes no son buenas". En serio, qué horror. Me puse a verla el otro día y me quedé horrorizada. No me gusta. <em>Nononononono<em>. ¿Por qué he incluido Pocahontas en el capítulo? Bueno, Disney es maravilloso, y, sinceramente, Pocahontas es una mujer que amo y adoro. Ariel es mi princesa favorita, pero es que Pocahontas... Aaa~

En un principio el caso de la pelea entre Sally y Hermione iba a ser cuando eran niñas, pero entonces me puse a mirar cuando fue estrenada Pocahontas. Fue unos años antes del año en el que transcurre este capítulo, así que iba a quedar muy raro. He preferido cambiar el asunto, porque una chica adolescente vindo Disney, par mí, es lo más normal del mundo. Por cierto, la pelea está basada en una discusión que tuve con mi mejor amiga sobre quien es la mejor princesa. Ella defendió a Mulan a capa y espada y yo arañé su orgullo defendiendo a Pocahontas. Luego me gritó "¡Pero si tu adora a La Sirenita, farsante!" y tuve que callarme.

Bueno, que me enrollo más que las persianas. Muchas gracias a todas las personitas que han comentado, ya veo que a muchas os ha entusiasmado el asunto de la flor que emplea Draco antes de marcharse. Tranquilas, en el siguiente capítulo todo se irá aclarando y por fin empezaremos a desarrollar la trama. ¡_BIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEN_! Y nada más, darlings.

Me voy a hacer un bizcocho para merendar, bitches. Love u with all my heart!

¿Reviews?


	8. Siete

Harry Potter es obra de **Jotaká.**

**Flores para Narcissa.**

**Siete.**

Draco Malfoy es de esas personas a las que le gusta observar todo lo que ocurre a su al rededor. Cuando era niño le gustaba ver a su madre cuidar de las flores – única tarea que los elfos domésticos no tenían que hacer, dado que era el pasatiempo preferido de la señora. Le gustaba ver a su padre trabajar – firmaba papeles, contestaba misivas o se reunía con gente muy importante. Disfrutaba viendo el sol hundirse detrás de las colinas y gozaba del vaivén tranquilo que las hojas recorrían suavemente cuando caían de una rama.

En su sexto año de colegio se sintió observado y supo cómo se sentían las personas a las que escudriñaba constantemente en su afán por verlas en su esencia.

Los ojos de Harry Potter lo seguían a donde quiera que fuera y no lo soltaban hasta perderlo de vista. Era irritante, pero tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Como su misión. Y su _misión_. Sin duda, observar a Hermione Granger se convirtió no sólo en la mejor manera de averiguar si era la elegida, sino también en una forma de evadirse de todo.

Aprendió sus horarios y costumbres. Descubrió que su asignatura preferida era Runas Antiguas, porque siempre dejaba esa asignatura para el final y una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios cuando se afanaba en la tarea de estudiarla. Descubrió que no tomaba zumo de calabaza para desayunar, pues prefería el de naranja. No comía carne y se recogía el pelo en una coleta siempre que tenía las manos desocupadas, cosa que parecía irritarla mucho.

Sí, Hermione Granger se convirtió en su pasatiempo, en su obsesión. Quizás, también, se volvió su pequeño escape siempre que encontraba un momento para parar de perseguir a la muerte.

Ahora que puede observarla desde más cerca se pregunta si sigue siendo la misma. Está pálida y delgada y sus cejas están en un rictus preocupado constantemente. No le gusta pensar en ese tipo de cosas, porque Draco es de ese tipo de personas que sólo piensan en su pellejo.

―Draco.

Daphne se acerca despacio, pasa sus dedos entre su larga cabellera y se sienta a su lado. Observan el cielo azul con tranquilidad.

―Después de la tormenta siempre llega la calma.

―Eso dicen.

Ella lo mira con una sonrisa extraña en los labios. Esa sonrisa siempre le hace recordar su hogar. Le hace pensar en la grandísima cama que hay en su cuarto, en Malfoy Hall. Le hace pensar en el espejo gigantesco que colocaron junto a la entrada de la mansión. Le evoca la suavidad de la alfombra sobre la que jugaba de niño. Por eso le gusta pasar tiempo con Daphne, porque ella es hogar. Es paz. Es pasado lleno de inocencia y futuro sin vislumbrar.

―¿Has podido dormir algo esta noche?

―Unas horas.

Daphne levanta la mano pálida y caliente y recorre sus ojeras con la punta de sus dedos. Un roce suave, efímero, pero que parece eterno para él. Daphne siempre tiene las manos calientes. Quien sabe por qué. Quizás porque su corazón está helado, o porque ella brilla como el sol.

En el exterior, Daphne Greengrass no encaja con Slytherin. Parece demasiado buena. Demasiado niña. A penas supera el metro cincuenta y seis de altura, es más delgada que una rama, pero aún así tiene más curvas que los caminos que se pierden en las montañas. Sus labios suelen estar agrietados y su cabello rubio es la envidia de cualquier muñeca. Pero es arrogante. Es cínica. A veces vanidosa y ególatra. Puede traicionarte por un propósito, maltratarte sin motivos. Puede volverte loco con un roce y devolverte la cordura con un movimiento de cadera. Podría apuñalarte, pero jamás por la espalda. Porque en Slytherin la confianza no existe, pero la traición es más difícil de encontrar entre aquellos que comparten algo.

Cuando eran niños se odiaban, quien sabe por qué. Eran, quizás, demasiado parecidos. Niños caprichosos y volubles que conseguían cualquier cosa que quisieran con sólo pedirlo. Lujo, dinero, amor y fuerza creciendo en sus hogares. Hasta que ocurrió lo impensable. Daphne tuvo una hermanita.

La primera vez que vio a Astoria era a penas un bultito envuelto en mantas. Sólo dormía y lloraba cada pocas horas. Un ruido estridente y chirriante que se le metía en la cabeza y le destrozaba el cerebro. Una buena tarde que había acompañado a su madre a la casa de los Greengrass le dijo a Daphne que la pequeña niña que dormía en la cuna era un ser feo, berreante e inservible. No recuerda gran cosa de lo que le dijo la niña rubia, pero sí recuerda que se le tiró encima, como una banshee, lo derribó, lo golpeó, lo insultó y, además, le dejó la piel llena de moratones.

A Daphne la castigaron durante mucho tiempo por atacar a su amiguito de juegos, pero Draco fue quien aprendió una valiosa lección: nunca, _jamás_, debía meterse con lo que Daphne Greengrass consideraba suyo.

―¿Has hablado ya con tu madre?

―Le envié un mensaje anoche. Debería comprobar si ha contestado.

Se levanta con fluidez del escalón de madera que lleva hacia el jardín y se aleja hacia el interior. El clima tan húmedo e inestable de la costa podría matar la flor y es algo que no puede permitir. La ha colocado en una esquina del pequeño salón, con un hechizo ha creado tierra y ha podido plantarla con cuidado. Al rededor del tallo ya empiezan a florecer pequeños capullos mágicos.

La flor se muere lentamente, marchita. Todas las demás utilizan su magia para alimentarse y crecer. Es un efecto secundario por haberla usado hace unas horas a fin de comunicarse con su madre. Acaricia uno de los brotes suavemente, infundiendole energía, dejándola crecer y crecer hasta que se abre y libera un maravilloso perfume que le recuerda a su lejano hogar.

―¿Qué son?

No se sorprende. La ha oído bajar por las escaleras hace a penas un minuto, pero no esperaba que fuera directamente al grano.

―Flores.

―Ya sé que son flores. Quiero decir... ¿Cómo se usan, para qué se usan? ¿Cómo funcionan? ¿Las has creado tú? ¿Qué-

―Granger, Granger, tranquila. Voy a explicártelo, sólo cállate, ¿vale?

La ve arrugar el entrecejo, pero la joven no vuelve a decir nada. Su curiosidad parecer ser tan grande que no quiere estropear una oportunidad de conocer mejor el hábitat en el que ahora reside.

―Me comunico con mi madre a través de estas flores. Las ha creado ella. En Malfoy Hall hay arbustos llenos de estas flores y yo me llevé una cuando fui a Hogwarts a principios de este curso. Siempre que tenga una flor viva podré comunicarme con ella. Al plantarla su magia crea nuevas flores que vivirán con ella y se irán suplantando una tras otra a medida que mueren poco a poco.

―¿Y cómo hace posible que puedas comunicarte con tu madre?

Draco saca del bolsillo de su túnica una pluma enteramente hecha de plata. La observa atentamente unos segundos y se la entrega a la muchacha para que pueda examinarla a conciencia.

―Las flores tienen un hechizo que vincula la sangre. Antes de marcharme Madre y yo dejamos cada uno caer una gota de sangre en el centro de la que entonces era la flor principal del jardín de Malfoy Hall. La flor absorbió la esencia de nuestras sangres y creó un vínculo. Esa pluma que sostienes ― señala con la barbilla hacia sus manos ― es la única forma de escribir sobre los pétalos de las flores. Pincho la punta en mi dedo hasta que absorbe algo de sangre, suficiente para poder escribir la misiva. El pétalo absorbe el mensaje y la flor muere para evitar que otras personas puedan intentar descubrir su contenido. Sólo la persona que esté vinculada al hechizo podrá leer el mensaje, que aparecerá en el pétalo de alguna de sus flores.

―Es... Es impresionante...

―Lo es ― contesta con suficiencia.

Granger le entrega de nuevo la pluma y se remueve en su sitio, parece querer saber algo más. Alza una ceja, claro indicio de que la deja formular su pregunta.

―¿Podría ver cómo aparece el próximo mensaje de tu madre? Es un hechizo realmente fascinante, no puedo esperar a ver cómo funciona todo.

Draco tuerce el gesto. Podría decirle que no, pero no quiere. Aunque tampoco le apetece decirle que sí. No le importa si ella cotillea mientras contacta con Madre, pues dejarla hacer lo que quiera por la casa y sus al rededores es una buena forma de demostrarle que no quieren hacerle nada malo. Pero es una persona celosa con su intimidad. No quiere que Granger sea testigo de su relación con su madre.

―No quiero leer los mensajes, sólo quiero entender el funcionamiento del hechizo. Respetaré tu intimidad.

Asiente distraidamente y se da la vuelta para encarar nuevamente el pequeño arbusto lleno de flores blancas. Ninguna de ellas muestra síntomas de albergar una respuesta a su mensaje anterior.

―Al parecer Madre no tiene nada que decir todavía, tendrás que esperar para poder ver el procedimiento.

Tuerce los labios antes de marcharse hacia el porche nuevamente.

―Draco, es hora.

Daphne está ya sentada en la gran mesa del comedor y lo mira con los dedos de las manos entrelazados. Él suspira y agacha la cabeza. No quiere empezar, ni tampoco quiere sentarse a discutir nada de nada. Sólo quiere... Ser normal. Vivir una vida normal. Sin guerras, ni profecías, ni hijas de muggle desagradables cerca de él. Pero tiene que enfrentarse a las cosas, es necesario.

―Bien, sentémonos. Granger, ven aquí, tenemos que hablar.

La ve acercarse con paso dudoso hacia ellos. Toma asiento junto a la larga mesa rectangular y se acomoda sobre la silla con gesto confuso.

―Bien, dado que ahora estamos en sitio seguro, al menos por ahora, deberíamos ir pensando en un plan. Theodore, ¿donde estamos exactamente?

―Estamos en la casa de mis abuelos maternos, en Escocia. La casa esta protegida por un hechizo antimuggles además de todos los hechizos de protección que hemos puesto nada más llegar. Muy pocas personas conocen su paradero, mi padre se encargó de ello.

Draco sospecha que Granger quiere preguntar por qué. Siempre la ha parecido que es de esas personas que hacen preguntas todo el rato con afán de conocerlo todo sobre todo y todos. Pero también sospecha que sus padres le han enseñado que a veces su curiosidad debe ser asesinada sin piedad para evitar conflictos o momentos incómodos. Y agradece que sus padres hayan sido así, porque si Granger no estuviese asesinando su curiosidad ahora mismo se produciría un momento _muy_ incómodo.

―¿Tenéis alguna idea de lo que tenemos que hacer?

La voz de Granger es suave pero firme. Todos la miran y luego vuelven a fijar la vista en Draco. El Slytherin suspira ligeramente y hace una floritura con su varita. Dos segundos después aparecen volando un par de gruesos volúmenes. Al caer estos sobre la mesa, se abren en seguida, levantando una nube de polvo.

―Me llevé estos libros de la sección prohibida antes de marcharnos. Los estuve consultando durante el tiempo que estuvimos en el colegio. Hablan de la sangre nueva.

Señala una de las páginas amarillentas que tiene delante. Sólo Granger y Theo, quienes están a su lado, pueden leer la página, pero todos los demás estiran sus cuellos desde sus asientos para poder mirar un poco por encima.

_**La **_**sangre nueva****_._**

_Se cree que durante el siglo XII la comunidad mágica comenzó a enfrentarse a los estragos de la mezcla de sangres. Durante muchos siglos las familias más etilistas se casaron entre ellas (primos, tíos y sobrinos, incluso a veces entre hermanos) a fin de evitar la mezcla con las sangres "inferiores". Después de siglos de endogamia la sangre pura fue debilitándose hasta que comenzaron a surgir el problema más relevante de la época, y que a día de hoy sigue sin solución: niños sin ningún tipo de habilidad mágica._

_En 1487, tres siglos después, el medimago Owen Shalff decide investigar sobre su propio hijo para poder entender por qué él, de todos sus hijos, es el que ha heredado lo que por entonces se denomina enfermedad, y poder encontrar una cura._

_Después de infinitas pruebas llega a la conclusión de que es necesario encontrar _sangre nueva_. Esa sangre es la que se lleva intentado evitar durante siglos: sangre muggle. A través de la mezcla entre sangre mágica y sangre no mágica se evitaría el proceso mediante el cual, genéticamente, la magia desaparece. Obviamente sus palabras cayeron en saco roto y fue prácticamente imposible convencer a la comunidad mágica de que los denominados "sangres sucia" eran la salvación de nuestro mundo._

_Como en todas partes y en todas las familias, siempre hay una oveja negra, y muchos magos y brujas, a través de los años, se han relacionado con muggles, y ese es el hecho que ha hecho posible nuestra supervivencia. Cualquier familia, por muy etilista y pura que se proclame, tiene al menos un antepasado mestizo, muggle, o hijo de muggles._

_Pero, ¿por qué durante el siglo XIX se hizo tan importante el estudio de la _sangre nueva_? ¿Y qué es exactamente esa sangre? Después de años de búsqueda e investigación se descubrió que uno de cada diez mil mago o bruja nacido de muggles cuenta con una habilidad mágica _insuperable_. Eso quiere decir que cada ocho generaciones aparecería un hijo de muggles cuyos poderes superasen con creces la habilidad de cualquier ser mágico por nacimiento. Esa sangre, cuyo origen todavía no se puede explicar, tiene incontables habilidades._

_Básicamente, cada ocho generaciones, nace entre muggles lo que para el mundo mágico podría denominarse "Un Profeta"._

Granger se echa hacia atrás en su asiento y suelta el aire muy despacio por la nariz. Tiene en sus ojos esa mirada calculadora que emplea cuando se trata un asunto serio en clase. Tuerce los labios y se cruza de brazos.

―No creo tener ningún tipo de habilidad excepcional

―No lo crees, pero lo tienes. Sin duda todos nosotros ahora mismo podemos sentir el poder que emana tu sangre. En el colegio es algo difícil de sentir dado que estamos totalmente rodeados de magia, por todas partes. Pero una vez que te alejas de cualquier entorno mágico es notable la fuerza de tu poder.

Draco le acerca el siguiente volumen con gesto distraído.

―Este es un libro que se escribió a principios del siglo XX. Es un trabajo de Karl Miller. Estudió la sangre de seiscientos muggles, en busca del que posiblemente era la _sangre nueva_ que debía aparecer durante ese periodo de tiempo. La encontró en un niño de ocho años con el que trabajó incansablemente, haciéndole infinitas pruebas. Murió antes de poder terminar su investigación. El niño, que en aquel entonces tenía treinta y dos años, se suicidó poco después, traumatizado y horrorizado por los fines para los que había sido usada su sangre.

**Capítulo XXIV**

_**El misterio de las habilidades de la **_**sangre nueva****_._**

_**Hechizos, pociones y otros posibles usos.**_

_Ya os he dicho que Michael me había relatado infinidad de veces que siempre se había sentido _diferente _a los demás niños de su edad. Evidentemente, su capacidad para mover objetos con la mente, _leer_ mentes, tener visiones, y otras cosas que ya he mencionado anteriormente, no eran cosas bienvenidas entre sus congéneres. Pero después de tanto tiempo descubriendo lo que era capaz de hacer por sí mismo me planteé una pregunta. ¿Qué podemos hacer _nosotros_ con _él_? _

_Las habilidades de Mike eran inigualables. Ningún otro mago, por muy pura que fuese su sangre, sería capaz de realizar lo que él hacía sin pestañear. Por eso me propuse investigar más profundamente su poder. Evidentemente, al ser la _sangre nueva_, su poder provenía de su sangre, y por eso me dediqué a hacerle extracciones semanales, y más tarde mensuales, para poder analizarla._

_Al añadir la sangre a cualquier poción esta aumentaba su poder y eficacia. Cualquiera. Incluso la más mortal se volvía todavía más peligrosa. Más tarde me pregunté qué conseguiría si me inyectaba a mí mismo la sangre, pero mi propio cuerpo la rechazó, al igual que las lechuzas y ratas que empleé en las pruebas. Aunque estas no contaron con tanta suerte como yo: en vez de enfermar durante un tiempo hasta eliminar toda la sangre ajena, entraban en coma de inmediato y morían a las pocas horas; así que regresé a las pruebas con pociones, que me llevaron finalmente a la siguiente etapa de mi investigación: la creación de pociones cuya base sería el objeto de mi investigación. _

_En un principio intenté crear pociones sencillas, que pudieran usarse de forma cotidiana, pero por pequeña que fuera la cantidad de sangre que incluía en la fórmula, ésta siempre acababa volviendo la poción en algo letal. _

_¿Acaso la _sangre nueva_ era un arma? ¿La mejor arma mágicamente creada? Un abanico de posibilidades se desplegó ante mis ojos. Un arma perfectamente mágica y letal, que proporcionase seguridad a la comunidad mágica. Después de mucho investigar pude crear diferentes hechizos (no todos letales) y pociones, pero sin duda, la más importante y de la que más orgulloso estoy es la poción silenciadora. Sin duda mi mejor y más letal creación._

Granger cierra el volumen. Sus ojos están muy abiertos su expresión es de completa perplejidad. Acaricia la tapa rugosa del libro con cuidado, como si pudieran romperse y asiente para sí misma, aún en silencio.

―Este hombre creó las maldiciones prohibidas con la sangre de ese joven.

―Sí. Dedicó otro libro a esa parte de su investigación, pero todo fue destruido, aunque fue imposible evitar que se publicara, leyera y difundiera, haciendo posible que muchas personas aprendieran a usarlas y a perfeccionarlas. Han ido pasando de generación a generación para no caer en el olvido.

―¿Cuál es esa poción de la que habla?

―Por desgracia el Ministerio ha hecho imposible que se pueda llegar a esa información. Estos son libros prohibidos, no sólo porque atentan contra la seguridad de los muggles, o hablan de la creación de las maldiciones prohibidas. La magia negra ha existido siempre, pero estas investigaciones son las que la han hecho peligrosa. Aquí todos conocemos las consecuencias de las maldiciones e incluso cómo conjurarlas. Pero lo que necesitamos de verdad, Granger, es la poción.

―¿Es posible acceder a esos libros? Los que están prohibidos, quiero decir.

Theodore asiente brevemente.

―Están en una cámara acorazada del Ministerio. Será relativamente fácil colarnos, lo que me preocupa son los hechizos de seguridad. Ninguno de nosotros tiene la habilidad suficiente como para deshacerse de ellos.

―Quizás Granger la tenga ― se ríe Blaise desde lejos ― Por todo ese asunto de que tiene súper poderes.

Granger se ríe brevemente, entre incómoda y realmente divertida. La ve suspirar y pasarse los dedos por el pelo desordenado. La observa murmurar un sinfín de palabras hasta que vuelve a soltar todo el aire de sus pulmones de un golpe.

―Creo que tengo un plan.

Todos los Slytherins clavan sus ojos en la joven Griffindor, atentos a sus siguientes palabras. Observan a la chica ajustar su melena detrás de sus hombros, y cómo envara su espalda.

**ººº**

―¡No podemos esperar más, Harry! ¡Tenemos que ir a por ella!

Harry sacude la cabeza y se quita las gafas antes de apretar el puente de su nariz con los dedos. Sí. Sabe que _tienen_ que ir a por ella, pero no pueden hacerlo. No ha pasado ni una semana. No tienen ningún plan, ni tienen ninguna información sobre Malfoy Hall que les facilite la entrada y posterior huida. Ya no pueden contar con Dobby.

―Sé que tenemos que ir a por ella, Ron, pero no estamos preparados. No podemos ir a por ella sin un plan.

Ron suelta una exclamación ahogada y deja caer los brazos sobre la mesa de madera. Las tazas de porcelana tintinean, pero Fleur no deja caer una sola gota de té mientras las llena.

―Han pasado días. Tenemos que hacer algo, no me importa lo que digas. Vayamos a Malfoy Hall con el resto de la Orden. Podremos planear algo en seguida, la rescataremos y nos marcharemos. Con suerte incluso nos encontraremos con él y...

―Ron, basta.

Bill toma asiento tranquilamente y agradece a su mujer la taza que le ofrece con una sonrisa. Mira a su hermano menor con seriedad antes de suspirar.

―Tienes que entender que las cosas no pueden hacerse como tu lo deseas. Entiendo que la situación es grave, porque lo es realmente, pero no podemos presentarnos en Malfoy Hall sin un plan. Todo esto es...

―¡No lo entiendes! ― Ronald se levanta de un salto y lo mira fijamente. La rabia bulle en sus ojos azules y sus orejas son de un intenso color rojo ― ¡Está sola! ¡Allí! ¡Quien sabe lo que le estarán haciendo ahora mismo, y nosotros estamos aquí, a salvo!

―Ron...

El joven Weasley sacude la cabeza y se marcha a toda prisa de la sala. Harry parece realmente abatido. Baja la mirada, se disculpa por el alboroto y se marcha, seguramente va a sentarse junto a la tumba del pequeño elfo, como suele hacer cada vez que discute con Ronald sobre el asunto de Hermione. Cosa que ocurre todos los días.

―Cariño... ¿Qué crees que debemos hacer? No pueden seguir con la misión de Dumbledor sin ella. Y aunque pudieran hacerlo, no podemos dejarla ahí metida.

Bill levanta los ojos y los fija en Fleur. El pelo largo y rubio cae sobre su hombro derecho. Es tan largo que, a pesar de estar trenzado, le llega más abajo del pecho. Casi a la cintura. Fleur adora tener el pelo muy largo para poder hacerse elegante y bonitos recogidos. Viéndola así, con un delantal y las manos llenas de harina, piensa que es terriblemente hermosa.

―No sé lo que podemos hacer... Teddy acaba de nacer, Remus y Tonks están demasiado ocupados ahora mismo cuidando de él. Y mi familia... No podemos hacer nada, Fleur... No sé qué vamos a hacer.

Ella le acaricia el cabello rojo con los dedos. Rasca las raíces con sus largas uñas y deja un suave beso sobre sus labios antes de sonreír con ternura.

―_Tout va bien._

Le gusta cuando habla en francés. Su acento ha desaparecido casi por completo, pero sigue siendo sutil y notorio. Pero adora escucharla hablar en su lengua materna. Le cambia la voz. Y la expresión. Y aunque sólo suele hablar en francés cuando está muy enfadada, no puede evitar pensar que sólo la hace más bonita a ojos del mundo.

―Tengo que terminar algo de trabajo, cariño. Voy a volver al banco.

Fleur asiente brevemente y le aprieta los dedos antes de dejarlo marchar. Ahora, Diagon Alley es un hervidero de peligros. A pesar de la situación en la que se encuentra el país, Bill sigue trabajando en Gringotts al servicio de los duendes. Ahora mismo la seguridad es una prioridad aún más importante para ellos, y necesitan al experto más capacitado en maldiciones. Y ese, por mucho que a su mujer le duela, es Bill Weasley.

Cuando llega a Gringotts, media hora después de despedirse de Fleur, lo recibe el familiar olor a polvo, humedad, tristeza y humo que se ha asentado por todos los rincones del Londres mágico. Recorre los grandes pasillos del imponente edificio y saluda con un gesto de cabeza a todas las personas con las que se cruza.

Le gustaría poder decir que trabaja en un entorno agradable, pero ni estando en tiempos de paz trabajar en el Banco de los Magos es agradable. Sí, disfruta de lo que hace. Le fascinan y emocionan las maldiciones y todas esas cosas, pero sin duda preferiría irse a trabajar a Egipto, con los arqueólogos. Sin duda Fleur disfrutaría mucho estar allí. Ama viajar y descubrir nuevas culturas.

Pero por ahora están atrapados en Inglaterra. Ni si quiera ella, que es de nacionalidad francesa, puede marcharse para ponerse a salvo. Aunque no marcaría ninguna diferencia, aunque pudiera marcharse, no lo haría. Fleur es de esas mujeres que luchan por sus ideales, sea como sea.

Desde el final del pasillo se acerca poco a poco un duende. Bill entrecierra los ojos, sospechoso. El duende camina mecánicamente hacia delante, sin mirar por donde va. Se detiene justo delante de él y le entrega un sobre lacrado. Bill lo coge con las cejas alzadas, sin perder detalle de lo que ocurre ante sus narices. Después de entregarle el sobre el duende asiente rígidamente, se da la vuelta y se marcha por otro pasillo.

Se encoge de hombros y abre el sobre lentamente.

_Se requieren sus servicios en el ala 46-23-A. Cámara 486_

¿46-23-A?

Esa es el ala de máxima seguridad. Normalmente las cámaras están protegidas con magia muy antigua, magia de los propios duendes (aunque algunas no precisan de tanta seguridad) y nunca se han solicitado sus servicios allí con anterioridad. Algo dentro de él le dice que no debería ir, pero el deber es el deber, así que se dirige hacia allí con paso rápido.

El ala 46-23-A tiene altísimos techos, llenos de filigranas e inscripciones antiguas. El mármol del suelo brilla impoluto a pesar de la oscuridad que reina en el lugar. A ambos lados del pasillo se erigen las enormes puertas acorazadas de las cámaras. Nadie sabe lo que hay en su interior. Quizás son secretos de estado. O prisioneros. Podría ser cualquier cosa viniendo de un mundo tan extraño como el suyo.

Al final del larguísimo pasillo se encuentra la cámara 486, pero nadie lo espera pacientemente para darle instrucciones. Así que espera. Sin duda el cliente no tardará en llegar.

**ººº**

―No estás preparada para hacerlo. No es tu varita, aunque lo consiguieras el hechizo sería demasiado débil.

―Por favor...

―No.

La respuesta de Greengrass es firme. Ambas están escondidas en la oscuridad del pasillo. Están rodeadas de un hechizo que las hace invisibles y un _muffliato_ hace imposible que las escuchen conversar. Hermione desea salir corriendo ahora mismo, pero sabe que es imposible.

Observa, con un nudo en la garganta, la espalda de Bill y su largo pelo rojo. Su expresión es seria, desenfadada, pero puede ver en sus ojos que está en alerta constante. Adivina su sospecha. Greengrass, sin duda, es una maestra de las palabras, pero su control en otras personas no es tan efectivo. Hasta ella se ha dado cuenta de que el duende luchaba contra la maldición con todas sus fuerzas. Afortunadamente han conseguido que le entregue la misiva a Bill para que venga a su encuentro. Ahora tienen que poner en marcha la segunda parte del plan.

―_Imperio._

Bill se envara, suelta el papel que tenía en la mano y su expresión se vuelve impasible. Le sorprende que haya sido posible someterlo con tanta rapidez. Greengrass mira a ambos lados para cerciorarse de que no viene nadie y se acerca al hombre con paso firme.

―Bill Weasley, ahora mismo quiero que te dirijas al callejón que está junto al Ministerio. Quiero que actúes como actuarías en cualquier otro momento. Si alguien te para quiero que le digas que tienes prisa y que no puedes detenerte. Esperarás allí mi siguiente orden. Ve.

Observa al mayor de los hermanos Weasley asentir, darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la salida. Ellas lo siguen a una distancia prudente, en silencio.

El cielo londinense está encapotado. La lluvia pronto volverá. Llegar hasta aquí ha sido una maldita odisea. Han tenido que marcharse de la casita, viajar hasta un pueblo cercano. Han entrado en una casa mágica vacía por la fuerza, conectado la red flú y han viajado hasta el pueblo mágico más cercano a Londres. Después han ido hasta la capital británica en autobús y han accedido a Diagon Alley por el Caldero Chorreante. No sin ciertas dificultades.

¿Y todo para qué?

Para colarse en el Ministerio, burlar la seguridad, conseguir que Bill desactive las maldiciones y todos los dispositivos de seguridad para poder entrar en la cámara donde se almacenan todos y cada uno de los documentos confiscados a lo largo de la historia.

―Camina, Granger.

Acelera el paso para no separarse de Greengrass. Al mirar a su al rededor espera poder ver caras conocidas, pero lo único que ve es miseria y tragedia. En algunas esquinas hay gente pidiendo limosna y los adoquines de las aceras están manchados de sangre seca. Siente nauseas, quiere vomitar. Le sorprende la entereza de su acompañante, que parece del todo indiferente a todo lo que la rodea.

Cuando Bill desaparece en el callejón donde los demás esperan suelta un suspiro de alivio. Malfoy y Nott, los únicos que las han acompañado a su pequeña excursión a Londres, esperan detrás de unas enormes cajas de madera que les proporcionan un buen escondite. Sus rostros están escondidos bajo las capuchas de sus oscuras capas.

―¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? ― pregunta Malfoy con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

―Me ha costado controlar al duende. Una vez lanzado el hechizo me era imposible liberarlo y coger a otro que pudiera oponer menos resistencia. Conseguí dominarlo y dirigirlo hasta el objetivo ― señala con un dedo a Bill, como si quisiera que le dieran las gracias.

―Bien.

Granger no sabe muy bien qué decir. Sí, el plan es suyo, la idea ha sido suya, pero se siente terriblemente culpable por lo que está haciéndole al hermano de su mejor amigo. Tan sólo unos meses atrás disfrutaba viendo la unión entre él y la hermosa Fleur, y ahora lo está usando para fines ilegales.

Pero, ¿qué es legal y qué es ilegal en tiempos de guerra?

Nott le entrega a la rubia un sobre lacrado, intercambian unas palabras antes de que la joven se dirija al pelirrojo.

―Ahora tienes que entrar en el Ministerio. Vas a ir al Departamento de Misterios. Cuando te pidan la acreditación vas a darles este sobre lacrado. Cuando te dejen pasar, dirígete hacia la puerta oscura al final del pasillo. Deshaz cualquier hechizo de seguridad y cualquier maldición. Después cruzarás la puerta y accederás a la cámara de seguridad. Deshaz los hechizos, maldiciones y cualquier cosa que impida el acceso a su interior. Cuando lo hagas esperarás pacientemente a que tus acompañantes salgan y volverás a salir con ellos en completo silencio. No hables con nadie. No te detengas. Cumple con las órdenes.

Bill asiente una sola vez, coge el sobre que le entrega Greengrass y comienza a caminar hacia la entrada.

Draco Malfoy se adelanta, hace una floritura con su varita, agarra el brazo de Hermione y camina detrás del hombre con paso firme y silencioso. Ah, sí. Sólo ellos van a entrar al interior. Van a ir hasta la cámara, van a buscar toda la información que puedan y van a volver a salir cuanto antes. Hermione siente que el nudo en su garganta se hace cada vez más grande, hasta convertirse en una enorme bola de bilis que no la deja respirar con normalidad.

Los dedos de Malfoy al rededor de su brazo se aprietan firmemente. Al levantar la vista se encuentra con sus pupilas dilatadas y su aliento mentolado.

―Sé que esto es difícil, pero tenemos que hacerlo. Dijiste que te quedarías si conseguíamos información y esta es la única forma de conseguirla. Además, éste ha sido tu plan.

Ella asiente mecánicamente.

―Lo sé ― contesta con un hilo de voz ― Ha sido mi plan. El único que tenemos. Puedo hacerlo.

Malfoy la mira fijamente y la libera de su agarre lentamente, dedo tras dedo. Pasan por la puerta para ingresar al interior del edificio. La enorme fuente de mármol blanco sigue siendo tan horrible y monstruosa como la última vez que la vio, tanto tiempo atrás. Se siente tan nerviosa como aquella vez. Pero ahora mismo, lo único que la protege es un hechizo desilusionador, y eso hace que los nervios y la sensación de peligro se hagan más fuertes

Bill avanza con paso firme entre los magos y brujas hasta llegar al ascensor. Ingresa en él después de que los pasajeros se apeen del aparato y espera a que lo lleve al Departamento de Misterios. Cuando está a punto de llegar al primer punto de seguridad, se detiene en una esquina, deshace los hechizos que detectan movimiento y avanza nuevamente. Cuando lo detienen, Hermione sostiene la respiración.

―Acreditación.

Bill saca el sobre de su bolsillo y se lo entrega al agente de seguridad. Éste lo abre con cuidado, despliega el pergamino, lo lee, comprueba que no sea una falsificación y deja pasar a Bill después de devolverle el sobre.

Hermione no puede creerse la suerte que están teniendo.

Pero tiene la ligera sospecha de que las cosas no van a ser tan fáciles a partir de ahora.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Holiiii~~~!<strong>

¿Ves, Dal? Te dije que iba a actualizar antes de irme a la cama. Estoy agotada, pero no quería irme sin subir el capítulo. La verdad es que me he quedado atascada justo en la parte antes de revelar la información de los libros y no sabía cómo avanzar. Y de repente, ¡ZASCA! lo he visto claro y he podido seguir. Así que sí, la semana que viene volveremos al ritmo habitual de actualización (Hasta que se me vuelva a ir la inspiración o me quede atascada nuevamente :C)

Espero que lo que pretendía explicar haya quedado claro, darlings. Ya sabeis que si tenéis alguna duda podeis preguntarme en reviews.

¿Opiniones?

See ya!


	9. Ocho

**Harry Potter** sigue siendo de **Jotaká Erre.**

¿Posible escena gore? Bueno, no **GORE**, pero sí muerte sangrienta algo gráfica. So, cuidadito.

**Flores para Narcissa.**

**Ocho.**

Vale.

Vale...

El pasillo está a oscuras y a penas puede ver algo. Sólo escucha el sonido de sus pasos y su respiración errática. Ha llegado a un punto en el que ni si quiera está segura de si tiene los ojos abiertos, pero por alguna razón no teme chocarse contra una pared o cualquier otros obstáculo. Siente la magia de sus venas guiándola.

―Estamos cerca.

Malfoy, que se ha agarrado a la manga de su túnica para guiarla, suelta el aire despacio y casi puede sentirlo asentir suavemente. Bill se detiene repentinamente, lo sabe porque el sonido de sus pasos se ha detenido. De repente, montones de antorchas se encienden, iluminando el espacio.

Las paredes son altas, altísimas. Podría pensar que son infinitas, pero desde aquí abajo puede vislumbrar el centenar de estatuas que parecen gritar desde el techo. Son duendes, magos, muggles, niños, animales. Cree ver a un centauro tirando de la cuerda de su arco, apuntando hacia un gigante. Al bajar la vista recorre las paredes. Las columnas son de mármol blanco. Pulido, liso, perfecto y brillante. Las filigranas y los relieves parecen estar hechos de plata. Las inscripciones están grabadas. Son runas antiguas. Ni si quiera está segura de haberlas estudiado en Hogwarts.

Se acerca a una de las paredes y trata de roza con los dedos uno de los símbolos.

―No toques nada. Weasley todavía no ha desactivado las maldiciones ni los hechizos de seguridad.

Bill, que sigue en trance, se acerca a la enorme puerta mágica que les precede. La enorme entrada es de madera, plata, oro, bronce y hierro mágicos. En ella están talladas miles de caras que parecen agonizar, y cuando todo está en silencio casi juraría que puede oír los lamentos de todas ellas. Bill alza las manos, en la derecha sujeta la varita. Hermione contiene el aliento. En su impaciencia busca a tientas algo a lo que agarrarse. Los dedos de Malfoy son fríos, largos y finos, se aprietan a los suyos con fuerza. No sabe si trata de infundirle valor o trata de canalizar sus propios miedos, pero el contacto de su piel le resulta reconfortante, así que deja que la apriete con fuerza.

Después de una floritura muy elaborada, Bill dice un par de palabras inconexas y vuelve a repetir el movimiento. Toda la sala comienza temblar, y detrás de las enormes puertas se escucha el sonido de las ruedas y engranajes, que mantienen la puerta cerrada, moviéndose lentamente. Un estruendo enorme se escucha de repente y el temblor cesa. Hermione se dispone a avanzar, pero Malfoy la sostiene firmemente.

―¿Que...?

―Atenta. Tenemos que esperar.

Bill retrocede un par de pasos y vuelve a hacer un movimiento con la varita. Justo en ese momento todas las esculturas que adornan la puerta desaparecen y el gigantesco rostro de un anciano aparece tallado en la madera.

―Quien busque entrar a esta sala debe saber responder a esta cuestión: "Por cada palabra que sueltas mil estrellas dibujas y por cada baile que danzas mil huracanes creas".

Hermione alza una ceja.

Vaya...

Con esto no contaba.

Malfoy tuerce la boca y la mira fijamente. Las antorchas alumbran su perfil y tiñen su pelo de color naranja. Sus ojos reflejan el calor de la luz y sus labios se han fruncido levemente.

Hermione se sienta en el suelo sin apartar la vista de la enorme cara que vigila sus movimientos desde la puerta. Le gustaría poder decir que tiene cierta idea de la respuesta a ese enigma, pero no puede mentir. Espera que Malfoy tenga algo más de idea que ella, pero el suspiro cansado que suelta el Slytherin y su forma de dejarse caer a su lado le confirman todo lo contrario.

―¿Qué crees que puede ser?

―No tengo ni idea. Vamos a tener que devanarnos los sesos. Quizás tenga algo por aquí que pueda ayudarnos.

Rebusca en el bolsito de cuentas en busca de algún libro de historia o de cuentos que pueda ayudar. Malfoy rueda los ojos, pero ella lo ignora. Sí, es raro llevar libros por todas partes, pero a Hermione se la comen los nervios y el aburrimiento cuando no tiene nada que leer durante demasiado tiempo.

―Echemos un vistazo. Busquemos hechizos relacionados con la astrología o los huracanes.

Pero no encuentran nada de nada.

Draco se deja caer hacia atrás, deja las manos detrás de su cabeza y respira hondo. Escucha los suaves ronquidos del anciano gigante de la puerta. Weasley se ha sentado también, en completo silencio.

Se aburre.

―Me aburro.

―Bueno, no puedo hacer nada, Malfoy. Juega un rato con algo.

Draco frunce el ceño. Esa estúpida le ha hablado exactamente igual a como su madre le hablaba cuando era pequeño y empezaba a dar la lata. Madre... ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? ¿Estará bien? ¿Sana y salva? ¿Tranquila...? Le gustaría poder ir a visitarla, abrazarla y decirle que está bien. Le gustaría hablarle de que avanzan con todo este asunto de la profecía, que Granger es un dolor en el culo medianamente soportable, que Zabinni a veces es capaz de ponerse serio, que Pansy no sabe cocinar (ninguno de ellos sabe, realmente), que Nott está algo más hablador y que Daphnee... Daphnee... Es simplemente el ancla. De su vida. De su cordura. Puede que también de sus fuerzas.

Pero también le gustaría llorar en su regazo como cuando era un niño pequeño y todavía se le permitía comportarse como un crío. Le gustaría tener una rabieta para poder patalear y desahogarse gritando que odia a todo el mundo, en especial a la persona que decidió que él también tiene que ser el héroe de una profecía.

Narcissa solía aliviar sus llantos con tiernas caricias. Sus largos dedos se enredaban en su pelo rubio y secaban sus lágrimas un tiempo después. Y para hacerlo reír le contaba alguna historieta o lo distraía con algún truco. Como el de las chispas. Lo recuerda vívidamente. Como si lo hubiese presenciado a penas hace un segundo. Narcissa hacía una bonita floritura y de la punta de su varita salían cientos de lucecitas que chisporroteaban por la sala. "¡Estrellas, estrellas!" gritaba Draco, corriendo por todas partes, intentado agarrar alguna de ellas. "¡Haz más estrellas, Madre!".

―¿En qué piensas?

―Mi madre creaba luces cuando era niño para divertirme. Era un hechizo estúpido, facilísimo. Lo hice una vez con su varita, a escondidas, cuando tenía ocho años.

Escucha el sonido del libro cayendo al suelo y la respiración tranquila de su compañera.

―¿Te salió?

―Claro que sí. Creé miles de estrellas en el techo. Sólo tuve que decir "_Stella_" y de repente todas ellas aparecieron. Salieron disparadas de la varita como un _expeliarmus_. Cuando me puse a correr detrás de ellas empezaron a moverse todas, como si bailaran, y levantaron una ventisca enorme en el salón. Fue muy...

―¡Eso es!

La muchacha se levanta a toda prisa y corre hacia él. Agarra la manga de su túnica, tira de ella, y lo arrastra hasta la puerta.

―¿¡Qué haces, loca!? ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! ¡Ay! ¡Granger, tus muertos!

―Deja a mis muertos en paz, idiota. Levántate, tienes que hacer ese hechizo.

Draco se levanta y se sacude la ropa. Observa que, con tanto barullo, el anciano ha vuelto a abrir sus ojos de madera y los mira fijamente. No tiene pupila. Ni iris. Son simples ojos tallados en dureza. Vacíos, yermos. Ciegos. Pero lo taladran hasta el alma y lo intimidan hasta los huesos.

―¿Por qué quieres que haga ese hechizo? No puede ser la respuesta, es demasiado sencillo.

―Confía en mí. Es la pista más cercana que tenemos. Vamos, por favor, hazlo.

Suspira y saca su varita con cuidado.

―_¡Stella!_

La varita tiembla levemente segundos antes de vomitar cientos de luces. Son pequeñas, brillantes. Vuelan a toda velocidad hasta el techo e iluminan la sala como si el sol hubiese encontrado una forma de entrar. Hermione se ríe cuando las luces la rodean y la hacen girar sobre sí misma. Algunas se cuelan entre su pelo y otras prefieren alojarse bajo sus dedos. Tiran de ella, la abrazan con su calor hasta que la colocan frente a Malfoy. Al moverse ambos hacia los lados, incómodos por la cercanía, tropiezan con los pies del otro. Draco alza la mano y sujeta uno de los brazos de Hermione antes de que ella se estrelle contra el suelo. Al hacerlo una ventisca se levanta y los alza a ambos unos metros en el aire, como si fuesen plumas.

Se miran los dos, sorprendidos, sin soltarse las manos. El silencio se rompe con un crujido de la gigantesca puerta.

―Respuesta correcta. Adelante.

La cara del anciano vuelve a fundirse con la madera y la puerta se abre lentamente con un crujido que parece interminable. Las luces al rededor de ambos jóvenes se apagan poco a poco y el aire se desvanece después de que vuelvan a caer al suelo con suavidad.

Cuando la puerta se abre en su totalidad el suelo tiembla y se sacude, pero ellos se mantienen firmes.

―¿Cómo lo has sabido?

―Tú mismo lo has dicho. Luces. Ventisca.

―Pero... Es demasiado _fácil_.

Hermione gira la cara y lo mira con una suave sonrisa en los labios.

―¿Qué probabilidades había de que alguien pensara que un hechizo usado para tranquilizar a niños sería la clave? Yo no he pensado que era una posibilidad hasta que lo has mencionado.

Draco baja la mirada, meditabundo, y fija sus ojos en sus dedos enlazados con los de Granger. Lucha contra el absurdo sonrojo que amenaza con invadir su cara y la suelta bruscamente.

―Oh... ― murmura ella mientras se frota los dedos liberados, azorada ― Yo...

―Vamos. No nos queda mucho tiempo.

**ººº**

Cabe mencionar que la sala es gigantesca. A Hermione le recuerda a un supermercado muggle. Nada más entrar ve cientos de diferentes pasillos, y al inicio de cada uno hay un cartelito que indica qué puede encontrar en cada sección. Objetos empleados para rituales de magia oscura. Libros de historia censurados. Libros de magia negra prohibidos. Y cientos de cosas que ni si quiera puede imaginar.

Se adentran en el vigésimo-tercer pasillo, un ala gigantesca que tiene unos veinte metros de anchos y enormes estanterías a ambos lados. Algunos de los libros están casi destrozados. La humedad y el tiempo han destrozado la historia poco a poco. El aire huele a polvo, a secretos ocultos. Hermione acaricia suavemente los lomos desgastados de los gruesos tomos. Siente en la punta de cada uno de sus dedos la magia que desprenden. Algunas esencias son vagas, otras siguen siendo fuertes, pero todas están debilitadas.

―Buscamos a Karl Miller, no te entretengas.

Asiente distraídamente a las palabras de Malfoy, que está unos pasos más adelante, pero la idea de ponerse a buscar no termina de germinar en su mente. Está abrumada por tanta magia y tanto misterio. Sabe que no va a tener una oportunidad como esta nunca más. Podría descubrir tantas cosas ahora mismo...

Sin hacer caso a las alarmas que suenan en su cabeza se adentra en otro pasillo que la conduce a uno nuevo, totalmente diferente. A su derecha e izquierda se extienden larguísimas vitrinas. En su interior están encerrados extraños objetos que parecen tener vida propia. Al acercarse para inspeccionar una vuelapluma se da cuenta de que ésta escribe con sangre que se coagula al instante. Un segundo después para de escribir y vuela a la estantería de arriba. Sobre esta descansan varios pequeños roedores. La vuelapulma sobrevuela a uno de ellos y se clava en la espalda del animalito. Lo apuñala varias veces con saña, después absorbe toda la sangre que puede y vuelve a bajar para volver a escribir sobre el viejo pergamino.

Hermione ahoga un gemido y aparta la mirada, pero necesita mirar. Porque se siente fascinada por la crueldad de esa magia desconocida. La pluma se detiene un segundo y vuelve a escribir a toda velocidad.

_Hola, Hermione Granger. ¿Te apetece charlar un poco?_

Hermione abre los ojos de forma desmesurada. Mira a ambos lados del pasillo, en busca de Malfoy, por si ésta es alguna broma. Pero está sola.

_Siento decepcionarte, querida, pero no hay nadie más aquí. ¿Qué tal si te acercas un poco más y hablamos un poco? Tengo entendido que estás buscando algo por aquí._

―¿Quien eres?

_Oh, pequeña, no soy más que una vuelapluma maldita que se alimenta de sangre. Podría serte de cierta utilidad. Siento magia divina corriendo por tus venas. Juntas podríamos hacer grandísimas cosas._

―Estás maldita. No me fío de nada que provenga de magia oscura.

Juraría que puede escuchar una risa en el interior de su cabeza. La vuelapluma es de plata brillante y pulida. La pluma que la adorna es de un precioso color turquesa. A su lado hay un estuche de madera lacada con inscripciones grabadas. Su interior está forrado de raso negro. Juraría que puede vislumbrar manchas de sangre en la tela.

_Fui maldita en contra de mi voluntad, querida. Además, tú misma lo sabes, no vas a tener otra oportunidad como esta nunca más. Cógeme. Trabajemos juntas. Puedo ayudarte._

―¿Quien eres?

Algo le dice que tiene que alejarse, volver por donde ha venido, ayudar a Malfoy a encontrar el libro y después volver a casa. O donde sea que sea su casa ahora. Pero algo dentro de ella se mueve y se rebela contra esa idea. Es lo que la mantiene quieta junto a la vitrina. Es lo que la ha llevado hasta la vuelapluma maldita. Le dice que la coja, le exija que cometa esta locura. Hermione es una mujer práctica, pragmática, segura y concienciada. Pero ahora mismo parece que todas esas cualidades han desaparecido. Porque _quiere_ coger esa pluma. _Quiere_ sostenerla entre sus manos y descubrir sus horrendos y fascinantes secretos.

_Puedes llamarme Alisson. Ahora, no nos lo pongas más difícil y deshazte de la vitrina que nos separa. Lo estás deseando. _

Oh, Merlín. Lo _desea_ realmente. Tiene la sensación – total e irremediablemente desconocida y sobrecogedora – de que esta vuelapluma puede ayudarla en infinitud de cosas. No está segura de cómo puede usarla, sobe todo porque es un objeto lleno de magia oscura, pero presiente que es necesaria. Pero no tiene una varita con la que deshacer el hechizo de seguridad que, seguramente, sea tremendamente complejo.

―No puedo ayudarte.

_Puedes. Sabes de lo que eres capaz _Sangre Nueva_._

―¿Qué...?

_Puedes notarlo, niña. Usa tus manos. Usa tu poder. Vamos. Hazlo._

Llevada por un impulso totalmente desconocido, levanta la mano y coloca sus dedos sobre el cristal. Siente chispas rodear todo su brazo a medida que lo _hunde_ a través del cristal que la separa de la vuelapluma. Acaricia la suavidad del raso. Araña con sus uñas la madera del estuche. Siente en cada milímetro de su piel el frío de la plata al agarrar a la pluma que parece temblar de gozo con sólo pensar en la libertad que parece haber anhelado.

―¡Granger, no!

Hermione gira la cara hacia la izquierda. Bill y Malfoy, éste con un grueso libro bajo el brazo, la miran a una distancia prudente. Los ojos de Bill siguen desenfocados y los de Malfoy están llenos de ácido pánico.

―Suelta la vuelapluma, Granger. No la necesitamos. Vamos, suéltala despacio y saca el brazo de ahí.

Hermione procesa lentamente las palabras de su compañero. Pero no quiere soltarla. Esa pluma que se hace llamar Alisson le ha dicho que pueda ayudarla. Y necesita ayuda. Compañía y estabilidad. Para no perderse por el camino y, de paso, no volverse loca.

―Granger ― sisea Malfoy apretando los dientes ― Suelta la pluma ahora mismo, tenemos que irnos.

―No.

―¿Qué dices...?

―No lo entiendes, la necesito. Puede ayudarnos.

―¿A qué, maldita sea? ¡Es sólo una pluma! Y seguramente esté maldita y no nos conviene para nada llevarnos algo que podría matarnos en mitad de la noche. O poseernos. O lo que sea que haga esa cosa para sobrevivir.

―Se alimenta de sangre ― contesta Hermione como si él de verdad quisiera saber lo que hace la vuelapluma para mantener su magia ― No sé qué tipo de sangre.

―¡No me interesa, maldita sabihonda! ¡Suéltala!

Hermione siente algo bullir en el interior de su pecho. La rabia se convierte en ira, consume la indecisión y aniquila cualquier duda. Agarra con más firmeza la vuelapluma y la coloca en el interior de su estuche. Cierra la caja con su seguro e introduce su brazo izquierdo en el interior de la vitrina. Las mismas chispas recorren su piel, adormeciendo sus sentidos ligeramente. Pero está determinada, quiere la pluma, y piensa llevársela.

Tira con todas sus fuerzas. Las chispas del hechizo de seguridad se reparten por todo su cuerpo, como si quisieran electrocutarla. Escucha el grito de Malfoy, su voz estrangulada, después siente algo rodearla por detrás. Algo dentro de ella se estremece, su sangre parece a punto de hervir, el calor se extiende hasta sus manos. Un gemido largo y agónico escapa de su garganta y sus ojos se ponen en blanco cuando siente una extraña energía fluir a través de su cuerpo hasta alcanzar el estuche. La energía aniquila cualquier rastro de magia que vincula el objeto con la vitrina y, finalmente, es capaz de sacarlo del interior de su prisión de cristal.

Cuando cae al suelo sostiene el estuche de la vuelapluma fuertemente contra su pecho. Su respiración está terriblemente acelerada y su visión está borrosa. Debajo de ella algo se remueve.

―Apártate, me estás aplastando...

Hermione se mueve suavemente hasta chocar contra el suelo de mármol. Malfoy se incorpora un poco, limpia el rastro de sangre que sale de su labio partido, seguramente Hermione lo ha golpeado al caer al suelo, y se levanta a toda prisa.

―Vamos, es un milagro que no...

"_Intrusos en el ala de seguridad y protección de objetos prohibidos"_

―... olvídalo. Sí, has activado la alarma. Ahora vamos a tener a un montón de gente encima.

"_Intrusos en el ala de seguridad y protección de objetos prohibidos"_

―Sí, señorita, somos nosotros. Seguramente el resto del Ministerio se ha enterado, no es necesario que lo repita.

"_Intrusos en el ala de seguridad y protección de objetos prohibidos"_

―Bueno, es asunto suyo. Si quiere desgastarse la voz repitiendo todo el rato lo mismo, allá usted.

―No estás hablando con la alarma de seguridad.

―Dijo la sarten al cazo. Te recuerdo que has estado hablando con una vuelapluma. Que has _robado_. Y ahora estamos en este lío.

―Tú llevas un libro _prohibido_ bajo el brazo.

―Sí, pero antes de cogerlo he ido a por este tío para que desactivase los hechizos de seguridad. Deberían llamarme "Mago más inteligente de su generación" a mí, no a ti. O al menos darle crédito a mi sentido común.

―Cállate, estúpido.

"_Intrusos en el ala de seguridad y protección de objetos prohibidos"_

―¡Ya nos hemos enterado! ¡Cállate!

Hermione rueda los ojos, exasperada y se dispone a ordenarle que empiece a correr para huir de este lío pero un _confundus_ pasa a unos milímetros de su cara antes de que pueda abrir la boca.

―¡Alto! ¡Señorita, suelte ese estuche ahora mismo!

¿Señorita? ¿Y no van a decirle nada a...?

―¿Malfoy...?

Al darse la vuelta se percata de que su compañero está a _metros _de distancia, corriendo despavorido, arrastrando consigo al pobre Bill Weasley.

―¡Malfoy! ¡Espérame, grandísimo estúpido!

Echa a correr a toda prisa, su furia llenándola de adrenalina. Logra ponerse a la par que su compañero de fechorías a los pocos minutos. Detrás de ella puede escuchar los gritos de los guardias de seguridad. Logra esquivar un nuevo hechizo, un _petrificus totalus _esta vez, antes de girar en una esquina.

―¡Te has ido sin mí!

―Que yo sepa tienes una bonitas piernas que te ayudan a correr y un cerebro que te ayuda a saber cuando tiene que correr y esconderte.

―Voy a pegarte un puñetazo en cuanto salgamos de aquí.

―Ya tuve suficiente con el que me diste en tercero, gracias. Gira aquí.

Malfoy la arrastra hasta un pasillo a oscuras. Se esconden los tres bajo un escritorio.

―Estamos cerca de la salida ― señala Malfoy con su dedo. A unos metros están las enormes puertas de la entrada ― Tenemos que deshacernos de los guardias de seguridad.

Hermione cierra sus ojos con fuerza.

―"Ve a esa escuela de magia, entenderás todas las cosas que te ocurren", dijeron. "Será divertido", dijeron. Estúpidos padres comprensivos... Si me hubiese quedado en esa estúpida escuela muggle llena de gente mediocre y estúpida no estaría pasando nada de esto. Bueno, sí. Estaría pasando, pero _otra persona_ estaría metida en este lío. Y yo estaría en mi puta casa, comiendo, engordando, y siendo una maldita friki enganchada al anime. Y sería feliz.

Malfoy la mira con extrañeza. Tiene las cejas levantadas y la boca ligeramente abierta. Si Bill no estuviese bajo un _Imperius_ está segura de que él también estaría asombrado por sus palabras. Hermione Granger _nunca_ es una maleducada. Y _nunca_ dice palabrotas. Tampoco insulta a gente – mucho menos sus padres – con palabras como "mediocre" o "estúpido".

Así que nos podemos hacer una idea de lo cabreada que está.

―Estamos en este lío por tu culpa, Granger ― murmura su acompañante rubio con los ojos entrecerrados ― Si te hubieses quedado a mi lado como una chica buena no estaríamos en esta situación. Merlín, me desesperas.

―Cállate.

"_Intrusos en el ala de seguridad y protección de objetos prohibidos"_

―Espero que le estén pagando bien a la bruja que repite eso incansablemente.

―Es una grabación, anormal.

―Sé que lo es, estúpida. Sólo quería relajar el ambiente.

―Vaya, ahora resulta que eres cómico.

―Merlín, Granger, cuando salgamos de aquí pienso coger esa vuelapluma y clavártela en un ojo.

―A lo mejor me adelanto y te la meto por la nariz antes de que puedas agarrarla.

―Que te follen.

―Ya quisieras.

Malfoy parece dispuesto a contestarle algo muy guarro, pero Hermione le tapa la boca a tiempo. A su lado puede ver los relucientes zapatos de uno de los agentes de seguridad. Los hombres se gritan entre ellos, se dan ordenes e indicaciones. Le parece escuchar el sonido de una radio mágica algo más lejos.

Los van a pillar...

El estuche de la vuelapluma se agita en el bolsillo de su túnica. Hermione ignora la sacudida, pero cuando vuelve a ocurrir tiene el presentimiento de que la vuelapluma trata de comunicarse con ella. Le hace un gesto a Malfoy para que se mantenga silencioso y saca la caja de madera con cuidado. Roza el cierre de plata con los dedos y siente un nuevo temblor en el interior de la caja.

Cuando la abre la vuelapluma sale disparada en el aire. Atraviesa el pecho de uno de los agentes de seguridad que están en la entrada. Cuando su compañero trata de dar aviso la pluma le atraviesa la garganta a la velocidad del rayo. El mago suelta un gemido burbujeante antes de desplomarse en el suelo. A medida que diferentes hombres se acercan el objeto maldito se deshace de todos ellos. Hermione y Malfoy contienen la respiración, sobrecogidos por la escena que se desarrolla ante sus ojos. Por todas partes surgen salpicaduras de sangre. Uno de los hombres los mira con ojos yermos. Otro se ha roto el brazo al caer al suelo después de que la vuelapluma le atravesara la cabeza de lado a lado.

Cuando ya no queda nadie salen de debajo de la mesa. La vuelapluma los espera junto a la puerta. Cuando Hermione se acerca a la pluma, ésta se sacude de lado a lado, como un perro, deshaciéndose de los rastros de sangre que la manchan por todas partes. Se coloca en el estuche todavía abierto y espera a que Hermione cierre la tapa.

La joven bruja guarda el estuche en el bolsillo de su túnica.

"_Intrusos en el ala de seguridad y protección de objetos prohibidos"._

―¿Que acaba de pasar, Granger?

Tiene los ojos grises llenos de horror. El pelo rubio despeinado y la túnica descolocada. El grueso volumen sigue firmemente anclado bajo su brazo. Bill Weasley, aún ido, está a su lado, tan alto como siempre. A Hermione le gustaría correr para refugiarse en sus brazos.

―No lo sé.

Malfoy sacude la cabeza, sale de la sala y saca su varita.

―¿Qué vas a hacer?

―No podemos arriesgarnos. Si alguno sigue vivo nos va a delatar. Tenemos que quemarlo todo.

―_¿Quemarlo? _¿Estas loco? Malfoy, debe de haber alguna otra forma...

―No la hay.

Lo ve levantar la varita, dispuesto a destruir siglos de historia desconocida. No puede evitar sentir que va a destrozar parte de ellos mismos.

―Malfoy, por favor...

―Esto es por nuestra seguridad, Granger. Entiéndelo.

―Pero, Draco, por favor...

Sus ojos grises la taladran repentinamente. Se siente conmovida por la fuerza que emana de sus pupilas. Parece terriblemente dolido. Porque va a asegurarse de que esos hombres no los delaten. Porque va a asesinar parte de su pasado y algunos hombres inocentes con tal de salvar su futuro. Y le duele ver su resolución, porque sabe que Draco Malfoy no es un asesino. Es un ególatra orgulloso. Un estúpido. Un inmaduro a veces. Pero jamás un asesino.

Da un par de pasos hacia atrás arrastrando a Bill de la mano. Observa a Malfoy tomar algo de aire y levantar su varita nuevamente. El fuego mágico sale disparado de su varita. Toma la forma de un gigantesco basilisco que arrasa con todo lo que ve. Las puertas se cierran de golpe, dejándolos al otro lado de la masacre. Pueden escuchar el crujido de la madera ceder ante el calor. El humo denso y negro se cuela por las rendijas de la puerta, ahoga el aire puro que respiran ellos. Un grito agónico se escucha algo más lejos.

Se miran fijamente a los ojos. El gris tormenta y el marrón terroso.

Él extiende su brazo libre. Ella lo agarra.

Y caminan en silencio, seguidos de un hombre sin voluntad. Con una asesina de plata en el bolsillo y el origen de la muerte bajo el brazo.

* * *

><p>¡Holiiiiiiiichiiiii!<p>

¿Qué hay? Oh, nenas, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar D: Estaba totalmente atascada con una de las escenas, qué mal rato he pasado.

Bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? He querido darle toques de humor, toques de "romanticismo" (porque no es romanticismo en sí, todavía hay que esperar, pero me apetecía poner algo más de Dramione no sólo Draco y Hermione investigando) y toques macabros. Lo de la vuelapluma se me ha ocurrido de forma totalmente random, o sea que lo mismo al principio no parece que tiene mucho que ver con toda la trama, pero **sí**. Sí que tiene que ver. Demosle tiempo al tiempo.

Ah, también agradecerle a todas las personitas del grupo de FB "YO TAMBIÉN ESTOY ESPERANDO UN NUEVO CAPÍTULO DE MUÉRDAGO Y MORTÍFAGOS" porque resulta que hay gente maravillosa que me recomienda como autora en ese grupo y no puedo más que emocionarme porque OH MY GOODNESS SOIS DEMASIADO KAWAIIS PARA MI BODY T_T

Y nada más .-.

See ya, luvs!


End file.
